Everything (Sequel of Everytime)
by Aii-nim
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

24/7=Heaven

.

.

 _Everytime I see your laugh, you make me happy._

 _Everytime I see your tears, you make me sad._

 _Everytime I see your eyes, you make me believe that definition of Everything is you._

.

Jungkook mengucek matanya pelan lalu menguap lebar, mata bulatnya mulai terbuka pelan. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang terkejut saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya,

"Tuan muda anda sudah bangun?" tanya seorang dari luar, jungkook bangkit dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya, menatap kalendernya lalu memutar bola matanya malas

"Apa bibi jung lupa ini hari minggu?" gumamnya lalu berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya yang disambut senyuman wanita paruh baya yang dipanggilnya bibi Jung,

"Ini hari minggu, bi" ucap jungkook sopan, bibi Jung tersenyum ramah

"Tuan muda kemarin meminta saya untu-" ucapannya terpotong saat pintu kamar tiba-tiba tertutup, bibi jung menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan menjauh

Jungkook panik bukan main, melempar selimut dan mengobrak-abrik tasnya lalu tersenyum saat mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya sedari tadi, Handphone.

Jungkook memeriksa handphonenya sambil merapalkan 'semoga dia belum sampai' lalu bernafas lega saat tidak ada pesan apapun dari Taehyung. Setelah melempar handphonenya sembarangan, jungkook melesat ke kamar mandi sebelum terlambat

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuknya membersihkan diri, lalu sibuk berkutat dengan baju apa yang harus dipakainya hari ini. Jungkook melirik handphonenya sesekali berjaga-jaga jika Taehyung tiba-tiba menghubunginya,

.

.

Jungkook menatap wajahnya dilayar ponselnya, memastikan bahwa make upnya tidak berantakan, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya Jungkook lakukan.

Jungkook duduk gelisah setelah 30 menit menunggu, minumannya sudah tidak dingin lagi dan Taehyung belum juga datang. Jungkook mendengus sebentar lalu keluar dari cafe yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka.

Jungkook menatap jalanan namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Taehyung, Jungkook mengumpat kecil, padahal tadi dia pikir Taehyung sudah menunggu lama.

"Laki-laki suka sekali terlambat" ucapnya kesal sambil menekan-nekan sesuatu di ponselnya lalu mendekatkan ponselnya di telinga, mengumpat kecil saat suara operator yang menyambutnya.

.

.

Jungkook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat berjalan, menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar kesal. Jungkook memutuskan untuk menemui Taehyung dirumahnya, karena telponnya diabaikan. Jungkook mendengus,

"Lihat saja, aku akan membunuhnya nanti" gumamnya

Jungkook 99,9% yakin jika Taehyung sedang bermain game, atau masih tidur atau apapun yang jelas melupakan kencan pertama mereka.

Jungkook memencet bel apartemen Taehyung dengan tidak sabaran. Dia tau jika Taehyung tinggal sendiri, jadi tidak peduli jika dia buat keributan disini atau tidak.

 _CKLEKK_

"KAU MELUPAKAN KENCAN KITA? AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU SELA-" Teriakan jungkook berhenti saat melihat wajah Taehyung sepenuhnya, benar-benar pucat, Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup

"Taehyung-ah.." gumamnya pelan, Taehyung berjalan masuk dan jungkook mengikutinya

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya disofa untuk kembali tertidur, jungkook terdiam lalu menatap sekeliling,

"Berantakan sekali" gumamnya lalu menaruh tasnya disofa dan mulai merapikan apartemen taehyung

Mulai dari mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti taehyung lalu mengambil air dingin untuk mengompres kepala Taehyung. Setelahnya memunguti pakaian taehyung yang berserakan dilantai dan memasukkannya ke mesin cuci, merapikan tempat tidur, meja belajar, mengepel dan akhirnya jungkook hanya tinggal memasak makanan untuk taehyung

Jungkook terkejut tidak percaya saat melihat kulkas taehyung yang isinya hanya cola saja. Jungkook menatap taehyung yang berbaring disofa,

"Apa dia hanya makan ramyeon setiap hari?" gumannya pelan

.

.

Jungkook mengikat poninya keatas agar tidak menghalanginya memasak, baru saja sampai setelah membeli bahan makanan di supermarket. Jungkook membenarkan letak selimut taehyung dan mengganti kompresnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak,

Jungkook mengaduk-aduk sepanci penuh sup ayam sambil bersenandung kecil, senyuman tidak terlepas dari bibirnya. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan Taehyung melingkar dipinggangnya membuatnya terkejut lalu menoleh kesampingnya yang membuat wajahnya dan taehyung benar-benar dekat. Jungkook meneguk ludahnya susah payah, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jungkook,

"Apa aku setampan itu?" gumamnya dengan suara seraknya yang membuat jantung Jungkook semakin menggila,

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya dua kali lalu kembali fokus mengaduk supnya

"Aku terkejut karena kau terlihat sangat jelek, aku pikir kau hantu tadi" ucap jungkook sarkas, taehyung terkekeh pelan lalu memendamkan wajahnya dileher jungkook, menghirup aroma tubuh jungkook yang selalu dirindukannya.

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya, perlakuan taehyung membuatnya meremang.

"Pergilah tidur lagi, nanti kalau makanannya sudah siap akan aku bangunkan" ucap jungkook, sejujurnya memang agak kesulitan memasak dengan taehyung yang memeluknya dari belakang

Taehyung menggeleng pelan membuat rambutnya agak menggelitiki leher jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya lalu kembali fokus memasak.

"Makanannya sudah matang, kau duduklah" suruh jungkook, taehyung mengangguk lalu mengecup leher jungkook singkat setelahnya menempatkan dirinya di meja makan.

Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam, perlakuan taehyung benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan wajahnya memanas

"Kau bisa makan sendiri kan?" tanya jungkook setelah meletakkan semangkuk sup ayam di meja makan, taehyung menggeleng lemah membuat jungkook memutar bola matanya malas

"Kau punya tangan gunaka-"

"Ah- Aw- tanganku rasanya sakit sekali" taehyung memegang tangan kanannya dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang membuat jungkook mendengus kesal, pacarnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jungkook mengambil alih sendoknya dan mulai menyuapi taehyung. Tatapannya memicing melihat taehyung yang tersenyum lebar, sedikit menyesal telah menerima taehyung sebagai kekasihnya

"Kau tau, seharusnya kita kencan hari ini" ucapnya sambil memberikan suapan terakhir untuk taehyung, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan

"Tapi malah berujung mengurus orang sakit" sindirnya, taehyung terkekeh

"Jungkook-ah, kau tau?" tanya taehyung, jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik saat marah" lanjutnya yang membuat wajah jungkook benar-benar memerah, taehyung terkekeh lalu melangkah menuju ruang tengah

"Ikatan rambut itu membuatmu terlihat semakin cantik" ucap taehyung lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Jungkook mendelik, lalu memegang kepalanya kemudian mengumpat pelan saat menyadari poninya masih terikat keatas yang membuatnya benar-benar malu

.

.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk menginap hari ini karena takut Taehyung demam lagi, tadi dia sudah meminta sopirnya untuk membawakan pakaian sekolahnya jadi besok pagi dia bisa langsung berangkat kesekolah.

Jungkook mengusap rambut taehyung pelan dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada tv didepannya, sedangkan taehyung berbaring dengan paha jungkook sebagai bantal kepalanya sambil memainkan game di ponselnya

"Jungkook-ah" panggil taehyung lembut, jungkook menundukkan wajahnya menatap taehyung

"Kau tidak bosan?" tanyanya, jungkook mengangguk pelan

"Sedikit" jawabnya. Taehyung bangkit lalu duduk menghadap jungkook, tangan jungkook ditariknya agar duduk menghadapnya juga

"Mau bermain?" tanya taehyung selanjutnya, jungkook berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk

"Main apa?" tanyanya

"Batu, gunting, kertas" jawab taehyung sambil tersenyum usil, jungkook mengernyit

"Apa serunya hanya bermain begitu" ucap jungkook tidak setuju

"Jika kau menang, kau menciumku. Jika aku menang, aku yang menciummu" jelas taehyung, jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Pacarnya ini tidak pernah normal.

"Jika aku menang, aku akan menamparmu. Bagaimana?" tantang jungkook yang membuat taehyung meneguk ludahnya sulit

"Baiklah"

.

"Batu, gunting kertas"

Taehyung bersorak saat kertasnya mengalahkan batu jungkook, tangannya menangkup wajah jungkook lalu mencium bibirnya yang membuat jungkook mendengus malas

"Batu, gunting kertas"

Kali ini jungkook menang, tangannya menampar pipi taehyung keras membuat taehyung meringgis kesakitan

Mereka terus memainkannya dan didominasi oleh kemenangan Jungkook, bahkan pipi taehyung sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang. Pikirannya agak menyesal menyarankan permainan ini pada jungkook

"Ini yang terakhir kali oke" ucap taehyung yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat oleh jungkook. Taehyung merapalkan doa dalam hati, berharap dia akan menang kali ini

"Batu, gunting kertas"

Taehyung bersorak keras, seakan dia sedang memenangkan penghargaan nasional. Tangannya membingkai wajah jungkook lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya, semakin lama ciuman taehyung semakin menuntut

Taehyung mendorong tubuh jungkook agar berbaring lalu menindihnya, bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibir jungkook lalu melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Jungkook menggeliat pelan saat taehyung mulai menciumi lehernya, matanya menatap sayu.

Jungkook membuka matanya saat tidak merasakan sentuhan taehyung lagi, taehyung menatapnya dalam lalu tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu jungkook kembali terduduk, jungkook mengerjapkan matanya bingung

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam sebelum kita dewasa" ucapnya seakan tau jalan pikiran jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook menggeliat pelan lalu menguap lebar, matanya terbuka sedikit saat merasa sinar matahari menusuk matanya. Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menoleh kesamping kanannya memeluk tubuh taehyung erat.

"Hangatnya" gumamnya lalu kembali tertidur

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur cantik" Jungkook membuka matanya sepenuhnya, merutuki dalam hati karena ternyata taehyung sudah terbangun dan itu membuatnya malu.

Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman kotaknya,

"Apa aku sehangat itu?" tanyanya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, Jungkook mendengus kesal

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya jungkook dengan ekspresi kesal yang imut menurut Taehyung

"7.30" jawabnya enteng. Jungkook terkesiap lalu terbangun,

"Kita terlambat ke sekolah" erangnya yang dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Taehyung. Jungkook memicing kesal kepada taehyung yang tidak membangunkannya daritadi

"Sesekali kau harus melanggar aturan, Kook-ah" ucapnya santai, jungkook mendengus lalu berjalan kekamar mandi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal

Jungkook menyesal telah menginap, mereka barusaja tidur jam 3 pagi setelah menonton film dan makan banyak, dan sekarang terlambat untuk ke sekolah. Taehyung saat sakit dan tidak sama-sama menyebalkan baginya. Jungkook bersumpah tidak akan menginap lagi lain kali

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

n/a:

Hai gengs, ini aku coba buat sequelnya dan aku mual:" bukan karena hamil, bukan. Tapi menurutku ceritanya menjijikkanT_T

I'm sorry, setelah aku sadari ternyata aku lebih pantes buat angst daripada romance, lebih baik buat oneshoot dibanding chapter huhu

But, aku mau bertanggung jawab atas cerita ini jadi bakalan aku tamatin kok /semoga bisa/

Tapi gue pengennya ini sad ending:" /digebuk

Chapter ini spesial buat temen gue **May** yang mau ultah nanti, masih 2 hari lagi tapi gpp kan ya wqwq

Btw, selamat ultah buat semua yang lahir dibulan Juni ya

Last, Jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk cerita menjijaykan ini

Thanks

-Ai

-2017.06.04


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Loving U

.

.

Everytime I see your laugh, you make me happy.

Everytime I see your tears, you make me sad.

Everytime I see your eyes, you make me believe that definition of Everything his you.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar, ini sudah yang ke 5 kalinya dalam 3 menit terakhir. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk sekarang, bagaimana tidak? sejak kemarin harinya benar-benar sial. Dia tidak jadi berkencan, Taehyung sakit yang membuatnya harus menginap, waktu tidurnya berkurang karena menonton film bersama, bangun kesiangan dan terlambat kesekolah. Saat barusaja sampai di gerbang sekolah, mereka langsung diseret ke ruang konseling. Jungkook benar-benar merasa malu karena ini pertama kalinya dia melanggar aturan sekolahnya, dia hanya terus menunduk takut saat guru konselingnya memberikan ceramah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyung yang terlihat santai bahkan menguap lebar saat Lee saem berbicara.

Jungkook mendengus kesal, taehyung hanya meliriknya lalu terkekeh kecil

"Maaf, ini pasti pertama kalinya kau terlambat" ucap taehyung tulus, _onix_ tajamnya memperhatikan kepala jungkook yang tertunduk, ada rasa sedikit bersalah di hatinya.

"Biar aku yang mengerjakan sisanya" lanjutnya sambil menyentuh bahu jungkook lembut. Mata itu menatapnya lesu, Taehyung seratus persen yakin jungkook belum pernah mengepel aula sebesar ini.

"Tapi kau akan kelelahan jika mengerjakannya sendiri" sahut jungkook, mata bulatnya membuat taehyung seakan tertelan dalam dunia jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya ringan,

"Aku sudah sering melakukan ini, jadi biasa saja bagiku" ucapnya enteng lalu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Baru saja jungkook ingin melanjutkan acara mengepelnya namun taehyung lebih dulu merebut 'alat pel'nya lalu memandangnya tajam

"Sudah kubilang biar aku yang melanjutkannya" ujarnya, pandangannya melembut lalu tersenyum jahil

"Jika kau tidak mendengarkanku, aku akan menciummu.. Disini" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Jungkook mendelik, Taehyung pasti benar-benar sudah gila pikirnya. Ciuman? Disini? yang benar saja. Jungkook melipat tangannya didepan dada, memandang taehyung tajam

"Yasudah kerjakan saja sendiri" ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh dan duduk disalah satu bangku dipinggir ruangan

Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihatnya, baginya jungkook tetap cantik dalam keadaan apapun.

.

.

Jungkook menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diterima oleh Taehyung. Mereka sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan sekarang. Kata-kata Taehyung tidak main-main, dia benar-benar menyelesaikan hukuman 'mengepel aula' sendirian dengan jungkook yang hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan

Taehyung memijat bahunya yang sedikit sakit, jungkook menatapnya iba, bagaimanapun aula itu terlalu besar untuk dibersihkan seorang diri.

"Bahumu sakit?" tanya jungkook pelan, taehyung menoleh lalu tersenyum

"Sedikit" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman cerahnya, jungkook sedikit merasa bersalah karenanya.

Tangannya terulur memegang lengan taehyung lalu memijitnya pelan, taehyung sedikit terkesiap saat jungkook melakukannya namun akhirnya hanya memperhatikan jungkook dalam diam

"Orang tuamu pasti benar-benar kaya kan?" tanya taehyung saat jungkook masih memijat lengannya, jungkook mengernyit lalu menggeleng

"Tidak juga" jawabnya tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya

"Tanganmu benar-benar lembut, aku pikir orang tuamu tidak membiarkanmu mengambil pekerjaan berat" ucap taehyung lagi, jungkook menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menatap taehyung tajam

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini _namja_ lembek begitu?" tanyanya tajam.

Mata taehyung mengerjap dua kali, berusaha mencerna maksud jungkook, lalu tangannya dengan cepat melambai diudara

"Tidak.. bukan begitu jung-"

"BOHONG.. KATAKAN SAJA KALAU KAU MEMANG MENGANGGAPKU LEMBEK" Jungkook berdiri sambil berteriak keras, matanya memerah siap untuk mengeluarkan airnya.

Taehyung membuka mulutnya namun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, taehyung bangkit dan tangannya terulur berusaha menggapai kekasihnya namun jungkook lebih dulu menjauh darinya

"Jangan menyentuhku.. Kita putus" jungkook berlalu dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Taehyung terbengong, tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Matanya mendelik saat berhasil mencerna maksud jungkook, kakinya melangkah cepat menyusul jungkook.

"Jungkook.. Jungkook" panggilnya, namun jungkook tidak peduli dan tetap melangkah garang.

Beberapa siswa melihat mereka heran, karena ini jam istirahat jadi banyak siswa yang berada disekitar koridor

Taehyung berlari cepat, lalu meraih pergelangan tangan jungkook dan menariknya, membuat jungkook tersentak berbalik menghadapnya

Taehyung mengatur nafasnya pelan, matanya menatap jungkook nyalang. Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam sambil memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskannya dan membuka matanya pelan berharap bisa mengontrol emosinya

"Ayo bicara" ucapnya datar, lalu menarik jungkook melewati siswa-siswa dikoridor yang menyoraki mereka

.

.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" Jungkook tertunduk takut, taehyung benar-benar bersikap dingin dan itu membuatnya takut. Taehyung menyeretnya ke atap sekolah, dan angin disini membuat suasana semakin mencekam

"Jungkook-ah" suara taehyung benar-benar datar dan dalam membuat nyali jungkook menciut takut

Taehyung menghebuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menarik jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Jungkook melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Dia pikir taehyung akan membentaknya atau memukulnya.

Jungkook terisak lalu memukul dada taehyung pelan,

"Aku tidak suka kau begini.. Aku takut" cicitnya pelan, taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu menangkupkan wajah jungkook dengan kedua tangannya, kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat kedua mata bulat jungkook

Wajahnya memerah dengan mata berair dan hidung yang mengerucut lucu. Taehyung menarik wajah jungkook mendekat dan menempelkan bibir mereka, mata jungkook yang awalnya membulat terkejut kini terpejam karena terhanyut dengan ciuman taehyung.

Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka dan jungkook membuka matanya membuat mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap dalam diam

"Jangan katakan putus sembarangan, Aku tidak mau hanya kita bertengkar sedikit lalu kau minta putus begitu saja" ujar taehyung lembut, jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan

"Tapi kau mengatakanku lembek tadi" gumamnya pelan, taehyung melipat mulutnya kedalam berusaha untuk tidak tertawa

"Kau tertawa?" tanya jungkook menyelidik, taehyung menggeleng cepat

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau lembek, aku hanya bilang kau lembut" ucapnya membela, jungkook memicing kesal

"Sama saja" gertaknya, taehyung terkekeh lalu menjepit hidung jungkook dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya kemudian menggerakkannya pelan

"Itu memiliki artian yang berbeda sayang" Taehyung mencium pipi jungkook kilat

"Kau kan jenius, seharusnya tau bedanya" lanjutnya, jungkook menggerutu pelan.

Dagunya sedikit diangkat menantang, taehyung terkekeh, kekasihnya ini memang keras kepala pikirnya. Taehyung mengangguk mengalah,

"Baiklah, maafkan aku oke. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu" ucapnya tulus, matanya menatap mata jungkook lembut

Senyuman terukir dibibirnya membuat gigi kelincinya sedikit menyembul, kepalanya mengangguk pelan lalu tangannya memeluk Taehyung erat,

"Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan" ucapnya yang membuat taehyung benar-benar gemas dan kembali mencuri ciuman dari jungkook

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin menginap lagi hari ini?" jungkook menggeleng, dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menginap di apartemen Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan lalu menjejalkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celananya, mereka berjalan beriringan bersama. Sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Taehyung, jungkook memilih untuk pulang berjalan kaki dan taehyung yang selalu mengantarkannya. Walaupun jarak rumahnya cukup jauh, selama bersama taehyung, jungkook merasa baik-baik saja.

"Mungkin aku akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu lain kali tapi tidak untuk menginap" ucap jungkook, taehyung mengangguk pelan.

Langkah mereka berhenti saat sudah sampai didepan rumah jungkook. Jungkook berbalik menghadap taehyung, kakinya melangkah mendekat sehingga tubuh mereka hanya berjarak lima sentimeter. Jungkook memegang kerah baju taehyung lalu berjinjit ingin mencium kekasihnya, namun taehyung justru menjauhkan wajahnya sambil terkekeh,

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman jahilnya, jungkook mendengus lalu mendorong taehyung menjauh

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu hadiah karena sudah mengantarkanku pulang. Tapi kau tidak mau, jadi lupakan saja" ucap jungkook kesal, taehyung terkekeh lalu mendekati jungkook dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya

"Tolong berikan hadiahku" ucapnya dengan suara yang dibuat lucu, jungkook terkikik melihat gelagat kekasihnya. Tangannya menangkupkan wajah taehyung, mata bulatnya menatap mata tajam taehyung, wajahnya mendekat dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir taehyung takut-takut. Hanya bersentuhan, ciuman yang polos.

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya lalu buru-buru masuk ke rumahnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Taehyung tertawa lalu menatap gerbang rumah jungkook yang sedikit terbuka,

"Sampai jumpa besok" ucapnya sedikit berteriak, lalu tubuhnya berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dengan senyuman yang tidak terlepas dari bibirnya

.

.

Taehyung berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil, hari ini dia benar-benar bahagia. Jungkook terus berada dalam pikirannya, ciuman tadi bahkan masih membekas pada benaknya. Sudah seminggu mereka menjalin hubungan dan ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertama yang diberikan jungkook.

Taehyung memasukkan sandi apartemennya, ditangannya terdapat kantung belanjaan yang dibelinya di minimarket yang dilewatinya. Kakinya melangkah ringan memasuki apartemen,

"Kau sudah datang?" langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar suara yang dikenalinya, emosinya tiba-tiba membuncah dan airmata tiba-tiba menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"Bersiaplah, kita harus ke daegu malam ini" ucapnya lagi, taehyung masih terdiam.

Pikirannya berkecambuk bingung, orang ini adalah orang yang dirindukannya sekaligus orang yang dibencinya, membuatnya bingung harus berekspresi apa untuk saat ini

Orang itu mendekat dan taehyung mendongak menatapnya, airmatanya menetes tanpa bisa ditahannya. Bagaimanapun Taehyung hanya anak SMA yang memiliki emosi seperti anak seumurannya.

"Taehyu-"

"Kenapa _app_ _a_ datang kesini?" ucapnya susah payah, airmatanya masih mengalir melihat _namja_ didepannya.

Sejak Taehyung berumur 10 tahun _appa_ nya pergi meninggalkannya dan _eomma_ nya hanya untuk menikah dengan wanita lain membuat Taehyung dan _eomma_ nya mengalami kesulitan. Sekarang Taehyung sudah 17 tahun dan kenapa _app_ anya datang mengusik hidupnya lagi

"Kita harus daegu sekarang" tangan _namja_ itu berusaha menyentuh bahunya namun taehyung menepisnya.

Sejak saat itu, Taehyung sudah berpikir bahwa dia tidak memiliki sesosok Ayah dan sekarang laki-laki ini datang lagi, setelah menyakiti Taehyung dan Ibunya. Taehyung merasa benar-benar muak dengan semua ini

"Keluar dari rumahku" katanya datar dan dingin, matanya menatap tajam _namja_ didepannya. Persetan dengan sopan santun kepada orangtua, Taehyung terlalu sakit untuk sekedar mengingat sopan santunnya.

"Ibumu sakit, Taehyung-ah. Kita harus menjenguknya" Taehyung terdiam, matanya menelisik tajam menatap orang didepannya, mencoba mencari sedikit saja kebohongan namun nihil.

Taehyung tertunduk, isakannya semakin keras. Ini yang paling ditakutkannya. Dulu saat ibunya meminta Taehyung untuk melanjutkan sekolah di _Seoul_ , Taehyung menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ada yang menjaga ibunya jika terjadi sesuatu, namun ibunya terlalu keras kepala dan tetap membujuknya dengan janji bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Namun sekarang, kenyataan itu seakan menghantamnya, Ibunya sakit dan Taehyung sebagai anak satu-satunya tidak berada disisinya.

 _Namja_ itu menarik taehyung kedalam pelukannya, tangannya mengusap punggung Taehyung lembut mencoba menenangkan. Ada perasaan bersalah yang besar saat dia melihat mata anaknya, dia adalah seorang ayah dan dia meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja.

"Maafkan _appa.._ Maafkan _appa"_ gumamnya terus sambil mencoba menenangkan Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bahkan malam ini langit tidak berbintang seperti dirimu yang terlempar dalam kegelapan dan tidak ada pencahayaan yang membuatmu semakin tersesat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Sebenernya belum mau update ini krn tadi subuh udh update, cuma gara" aku liat 'Everytime' yang punya lebih dari 20 favorite bikin aku seneng banget dan semangat buat selesaiin chapter ini wqwqwq Thanks buat semuanya

Tapi ttp aja '12.30' yang paling banyak dapet review hehehehe

First, I want to say sorry.

Karena ini gue buat ada konfliknya dikit, jadi biar gak terlalu manis. Karena tiap hubungan pasti ada pertengkaran dan salah paham kan, aku cuma maunya lebih manusiawi aja ni ff wqwq Tapi tenang, konfliknya gak belibet kyk 'Love Ghost' kok hehe

Second, Aku harap kalian gak kecewa sama chapter ini.

Di ff ini aku sebenernya mau nunjukin gimana perjuangan Taehyung sama Jungkook buat pertahanin hubungan mereka, gimana manis-paitnya hubungan mereka. Gitu aja, jadi semoga kalian yang pengen manis manis aja gak kecewa ya hehehe

Special buat readersku /kayaknya/ yang nyapa di twitter, yang ngira aku temennya hehe maaf ya aku bukan temenmu yang itu, tapi kita bisa temenan kok:))

Ini juga buat **Nita** yang gak ada kerjaan jadi ngerecokin snapgram daritadi wqwqwq

Special buat kalian juga

RnR juseyoooo

Thanks

-Ai

-2017.06.06


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

4 O'clock

.

.

Taehyung hanya memandang kearah jalanan yang sudah semakin sepi. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya sedari tadi. Dingin, namun ia enggan untuk bergerak setidaknya menghangatkan diri.

Nafasnya menghela melalui mulutnya menandakan dia benar-benar lelah. Perjalanan Seoul-Daegu tidaklah dekat. Butuh sekitar 3-4 jam perjalanan dan membuatnya benar-benar suntuk.

Matanya beralih pada ponsel yang digenggamnya. Ini sudah jam 1 pagi, dan Taehyung bersama _namja_ disebelahnya yang dipanggilnya _Ayah_ yang memutuskan untuk berangkat saat itu juga. Taehyung benar-benar khawatir. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan ibunya, namun hati kecilnya juga mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya.

Dia menghembuskan nafas gusar. Pikirannya berkecambuk, apakah dia harus memberitahu Jungkook atau tidak. Taehyung takut jika kekasihnya akan khawatir jika dia memberikan kabar tentang Ibunya, Taehyung juga yakin _sembilan puluh sembilan persen_ Jungkook akan menyusulnya ke Daegu setelah mengetahuinya. Taehyung menggeleng sebentar, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya. Matanya kembali menerawang pada jalanan melalui kaca mobil. Besok ada test _Sains_ dan Jungkook harus menjalani test dengan baik tanpa memikirkannya jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu kekasihnya.

.

.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. Daritadi kepalanya terangkat menatap pintu kelas setiap seseorang melewatinya. Berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya segera datang karena _demi Tuhan_ sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas dan test Sains akan dimulai.

Pandangannya dialihkan pada jendela kelasnya yang langsung mengarah pada lapangan, matanya menelisik satu-persatu siswa yang datang berharap diantara mereka, kekasihnya adalah salah satunya, namun _nihil._

Tubuhnya terkesiap saat mendengar bel sekolah yang berdering nyaring.

"Apa dia masih tidur?" gumamnya.

Tangannya dengan cepat mengecek _chatroom_ nya dengan Taehyung, bahkan pesan-pesannya sejak tadi pagi belum dibaca oleh kekasihnya.

Jungkook sudah mengirimkan pesan dan menelpon kekasihnya sebanyak puluhan kali namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Aish" Tangannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Taehyung sekarang.

"Jungkook.. Jungkook"

Seluruh pikirannya tentang Taehyung sirna saat tersadar dengan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Kepalanya mendongak, melihat Kim Seokjin _saem_ yang tepat berada disamping bangkunya memandangnya tegas.

Tangannya menengadah didepan Jungkook yang membuatnya mengerjap tidak mengerti. Apa yang diminta gurunya ini.

Kim _saem_ berdehem sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis,

"Kita akan mulai testnya jadi berikan ponselmu" ucapnya.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum kikuk lalu menyerahkan ponselnya. Setelah menerima ponsel Jungkook, Kim _saem_ kembali ke depan kelas untuk membagikan soal test hari ini.

Tangan kanannya terangkat tinggi walaupun dalam hati sudah merutuki sikapnya. Harga dirinya pasti jatuh setelah ini, dia mengumpat kecil.

"Ada apa, Jungkook-ah?" Seokjin yang melihat muridnya menaikkan tangannya bertanya, mungkin ada yang ingin ditanyakan oleh muridnya ini.

"Taehyung.." Jungkook memejamkan matanya enggan menatap teman sekelasnya yang pasti sedang menatapnya. Ini benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya, karena Jungkook terkenal sebagai siswa yang tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tapi, dia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Taehyung. Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk menekan segala egonya dan kembali membuka matanya, menatap gurunya dengan pandangan serius.

"Kim Taehyung.. Apa dia tidak mengikuti test kali ini?" tanyanya.

Hening. Teman sekelasnya menatapnya tidak percaya. Semua tau jika Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih namun mereka tidak berpikir bahwa jungkook akan benar-benar peduli dengan Taehyung.

"Taehyung tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Orangtuanya sudah menghubungi sekolah"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Taehyung baik-baik saja, sepertinya ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya" ucap seokjin sambil menatap jungkook dalam, mencoba membuat jungkook percaya dengan perkataannya. Walaupun dirinya sendiri juga mengkhawatirkan siswa nakalnya itu.

"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai testnya"

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan malas. Langkah kakinya bahkan terseret-seret seakan tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya mengambil _earphone_ nya lalu menyumpalnya ditelinga.

Dahinya mengernyit lalu melepas _earphone_ nya saat menyadari barang itu sudah tidak berfungsi. Semenjak berkencan dengan Taehyung, jungkook tidak pernah menggunakan _earphone_ lagi karena mereka akan mengobrol bersama untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Ini baru setengah hari dia tidak melihat wajah kekasihnya namun hatinya benar-benar merasa kosong dan membutuhkan Taehyung segera.

Jungkook bersandar pada tiang halte karena tempat duduknya benar-benar penuh. Biasanya Taehyung akan menemaninya menunggu bis, namun sekarang dia menunggu sendiri dan ini membosankan. Jungkook baru menyadari jika Taehyung seakan menjadi pusat dunianya, dan dia merasa dunianya tidak berputar jika Taehyung tidak ada disekitarnya.

.

.

"Bahkan dia tidak membaca pesanku, apa-apaan" Jungkook membanting ponselnya ke kasurnya saat melihat tidak ada satu pesanpun dari kekasihnya.

"Apa dia berselingkuh?" gumamnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat saat Taehyung mengatakannya _lembek_. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak mungkin ada yang mau dengannya" ucapnya lagi.

 _"Irene-nuna"_

Jungkook menggeleng,

"Irene _sunbae_ tidak akan mau dengan _namja_ bodoh sepertinya" gumamnya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Jungkook terkesiap lalu buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat melihat nama ' _Taehyung-ku'_ dilayarnya. Jarinya dengan cepat menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Kau kemana saja" ucapnya datar. Mencoba menahan gejolak rindunya, bagaimanapun dia harus berpura-pura marah agar Taehyung tau kalau membuat Jungkook marah bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

 _"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku harus pergi ke Daegu"_ suara berat yang benar-benar dirindukannya. Rasanya Jungkook ingin berteriak dan merengek bahwa dia merindukan Taehyung, namun Jungkook masih punya harga diri

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" masih dengan nada datar yang membuat Taehyung terkikik diseberang sana. Jungkook merasa jengkel,

"Apa yang lucu?" Kini tawa kekasihnya berhenti begitu mendengar kalimat kesalnya.

 _"Kau tidak merindukanku, sayang?"_

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Taehyung justru balik bertanya dan membuat Jungkook benar-benar kesal.

"Tidak.. sekarang jawab kena-"

 _"Tadi Kim saem bilang kalau ka-"_

"AKU HANYA KHAWATIR" Jungkook berteriak kesal, Taehyung benar-benar menganggap kekhawatirannya sebagai lelucon.

Hening. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka mulai untuk bicara. Taehyung berdehem pelan, nafasnya terdengar pendek-pendek seperti menahan sesuatu, begitu asumsi Jungkook.

"Taehyung.. Kau-"

 _"Aku merindukanmu"_ Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan tulus membuat tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat sesuatu. Jungkook tidak tau harus berbicara apa dan Jungkook pikir kekasihnya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau tau, besok ada test Matematika.. Kau harus hadir" ucapnya mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung mereka,

 _"Ah- Begitu. Aku pikir akan mengambil test susulan karena ayahku membutuhkanku disini"_ Jungkook mengernyit, seingatnya Taehyung mengatakan ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Bahunya terangkat sebentar, mungkin dia salah mengingatnya.

"Apa itu benar-benar penting?" tanyanya

 _"Tentu saja"_

"Lebih penting dariku?" Sejujurnya, Jungkook hanya ingin menguji kekasihnya ini. Dia pikir Taehyung akan menjawabnya dengan gombalan seperti ' _Tentu saja kau lebih penting'_ atau _'Kau yang terpenting'_ namun jawaban Taehyung,

 _"Tentu saja lebih penting darimu!!"_ nadanya naik satu oktaf yang membuat jungkook sedikit terkejut. Taehyung sepertinya menganggap ini serius.

"Aku tau.. Aku hanya-"

 _"Sudahlah.. Aku ada urusan"_

Jungkook tertegun memandang layar ponselnya yang gelap. Taehyung barusaja mengakhiri telpon mereka secara sepihak. Emosi jungkook memuncah, egonya tiba-tiba saja naik yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal. Dia pikir siapa dia yang beraninya melakukan ini pada Jungkook. Mengesalkan.

.

.

.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali lalu kembali mendengus kesal. Ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur padahal besok dia memiliki test matematika yang pastinya akan menguras otaknya.

Tangannya terulur mengambil ponselnya di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya setelah mendengar bunyi pesan masuk. Jungkook mengernyit setelah melihat nama 'Irene- _sunbae'_ tertera dilayarnya. Dia memang memiliki nomor ponsel _sunbae_ nya itu karena mereka sering mengikuti olimpiade yang sama namun Jungkook sama sekali tidak pernah bertukar pesan dengan _sunbae_ nya ini.

'Jika kau membaca pesanku, cepat hubungi aku'

"Cih.. Apa-apaan" gumamnya setelah membaca pesan dari Irene. Bagi Jungkook, _sunbae_ nya keterlalulan mengirim pesan di jam 2 pagi dan memaksanya untuk menghubungi balik.

Jungkook kembali menaruh ponselnya lalu berbaring mencoba untuk tidur namun 10 menit setelahnya dia kembali terbangun dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya sih?" gumamnya. Jungkook merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan membuatnya menekan tombol untuk menghubungi _sunbae_ nya itu.

"Awas saja tidak penting" gumamnya mengancam.

Jungkook mendengus saat merasa telponnya tidak dijawab sama sekali. Barusaja ingin menutup telponnya, namun suara diseberang membuatnya urung melakukannya,

 _"Hallo, Jungkook?"_

"Ne, sunbae.. Ada apa? seperti-"

 _"Taehyung"_

Pupilnya membesar saat _sunbae_ nya mengucap nama kekasihnya. Jantungnya berdebar ketakutan, dan pikirannya menjadi kalut tentang ada apa dengan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Taehyung.. Kenapa?" tanyanya tenang. Dia tidak boleh panik, jungkook mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

 _"Ibunya.. Ibunya meninggal"_

Mulutnya bergetar, airmatanya menetes begitu saja. Taehyung baru saja menghubunginya, bagaimana bisa.

 _"Taehyung memintaku untuk tidak memberitahumu karena kau memiliki test matematika besok. Namun aku pikir kau harus tau. Jadi-"_

Jungkook memutuskan sambungan telponnya, lalu berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu. Setelah sampai didepan kamar orangtuanya, Jungkook menggedor pintu kamar itu dengan keras. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang terganggu dengan sikapnya. Otaknya hanya memikirkan tentang Taehyung. Taehyung butuh dirinya.

Ayahnya membuka pintu dan memandang Jungkook tajam. Keluarganya memang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun dan sikap putranya kali ini benar-benar diluar batas.

" _Ayah.. Ayah.."_

Pupil mata ayahnya melebar melihat putranya terisak didepannya. Tangannya terulur memegang pundak putranya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya dengan nada setenang mungkin, berharap jungkook juga tenang.

"Taehyung.." Tuan Jeon mengernyit bingung. Jungkook memang sering menceritakan tentang Taehyung dan segala keunggulan kekasih anaknya itu, namun dia tidak tau mengapa Jungkook datang seperti kesetanan menyebut nama Taehyung.

"Ada apa dengan Taehyung, sayang?" tanya Tuan Jeon sambil mengusap kepala putranya.

Semenjak kecil Ibu jungkook sudah meninggal jadi Tuan Jeon berusaha menjadi kedua sisi orangtua yang baik untuk anak semata wayangnya. Dia tidak ingin bersikap keras namun dia juga tidak ingin membebaskan anaknya yang bisa saja terlibat pergaulan bebas.

Dia tau jika putranya adalah anak yang kuat. Jungkook tidak mudah menangis, jadi jika sudah seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu hal yang serius terjadi.

"Ibunya.. Ibu Taehyung meninggal, yah" Tuan Jeon menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

Jungkook pasti benar-benar menyayangi Taehyung, terlihat dari bagaimana putranya benar-benar peduli pada _namja_ itu.

"Tenanglah dulu.. dan coba jelaskan pada ayah" ucapnya menenangkan.

Jungkook berusaha berhenti menangis dan berusaha menceritakan apa yang terjadi walau masih dengan isakan kecil. Tuan Jeon tetap mengusap kepala anaknya pelan,

"Aku ingin pergi kesana, yah" pintanya setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ayahnya memandangnya dalam diam.

Jungkook tertunduk lesu, ayahnya pasti tau jika besok dia memiliki test dan _seratus persen_ yakin jika Jungkook tidak akan diijinkam untuk pergi.

"Kau ingin menemuinya?" jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban,

"Kau bisa berjanji pada ayah?" matanya mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba meresapi kalimat ayahnya, namun jungkook tetap tidak mengerti

"Janji?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh ayahnya

"Janji apa?" Tuan Jeon tersenyum tipis lalu tangannya memegang kedua sisi pundak putranya.

Matanya menatap tepat dimata putranya,

"Berjanjilah, kau harus kuat didepan Taehyung. Dia membutuhkan sandaran saat ini. Ayah ingin kau datang kesana untuk melindunginya dan menyemangatinya bukan malah menjadi beban untuknya." Tangan tuan Jeon terulur mengusap sisa air mata dipipi Jungkook lalu kembali tersenyum

"Tunjukan padanya, bahwa Taehyung masih memilikimu dan dia bisa mengandalkanmu"

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat. Ini pertama kali dalam hidup ayahnya mengijinkan apa yang dia minta. Biasanya Ayahnya akan menentukan apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan tanpa bisa menolak. Sekarang, ayahnya berbicara seperti ini dan membuatnya benar-benar ingin menangis. Dia ingin berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena mengirimkan seorang malaikat pelindung padanya.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena airmata.

"Persiapkan dirimu, ayah akan memanggil sopir untuk mengantarmu kesana dan akan menghubungi gurumu nanti"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk ayahnya erat,

"Terimakasih, ayah.. Aku mencintaimu" Tuan Jeon tersenyum lalu mendorong tubuh jungkook pelan hingga pelukannya terlepas. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi datar lagi,

"Jangan berterimakasih dulu.. Setelah semuanya baik-baik saja.. Bawa Taehyung kerumah dan perkenalkan pada ayah"

Jungkook tertunduk, ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ayahnya masih sedikit menyeramkan. Tanpa disadarinya, tuan Jeon tersenyum kecil. Tipikal keluarga Jeon sekali,

.

.

Jungkook memandang jalanan melalui jendela mobilnya. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Tangannya terulur keluar merasakan semilir angin dingin dipagi hari.

 _"Taehyung-ah tunggu aku"_ Jungkook tersenyum mencoba menyemangati dirinya.

Dia harus kuat agar bisa menjadi sandaran untuk Taehyung seperti kata ayahnya.

Jungkook menatap daun-daun yang mulai berguguran dijalanan yang dilalui mobilnya, lalu tersenyum kecil,

 _"Taehyung, kau masih memilikiku_ "

.

.

.

 _Cintaku memang terlihat bening seperti gelas kaca yang mudah pecah. Namun percayalah cintaku padamu lebih kuat dan tidak akan mudah pecah seperti yang terlihat_

-Gfriend 'Glass Bead'

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Author's Note:**

Hai gengs, karena Love Ghost yang masih tidak tau arah jadi aku putusin buat lanjutin yang ini aja dulu.

Semoga ini bisa menebus kekecewaan kalian padaku, Maaf:""

Chapter ini belum ada Taekook nya ya, tapi chapter depan janji deh full taekook hehehe

Tolong bilang kalau kalian udah mulai bosen sama ff ini jadi biar langsung aku bikin endingnya hehehe

Jangan lupa baca juga ff terbaruku **'My Psychopath'** ya.. siapatau ada yang suka. Ehe.

Itu aja, Jangan lupa reviewnya juga ya

Thanks

-Ai

-2017.06.12


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

For You

.

.

Jungkook merentangkan tangannya kemudian menghirup udara sampai memenuhi pernafasannya. Paru-parunya terasa segar menghirup udara pagi khas pedesaan.

Setelah 5 jam perjalanan -karena dia dan sopirnya sempat salah jalan dan tersesat- akhirnya dia sampai juga dikampung halaman kekasihnya. Tentu saja dengan bantuan dari Irene _sunbae_ yang memberikan arahan melalui telpon. Jungkook tau jika Irene berasal dari Daegu, namun ternyata Irene juga tetangga kekasihnya. Maka dari itu mereka cukup dekat, bahkan katanya Irene sudah menganggap Taehyung seperti adiknya sendiri. Jadi selama ini Jungkook salah karena sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak setiap Irene bicara dengan Taehyung.

Senyuman terukir dibibirnya saat melihat Irene melangkah mendekatinya. Badannya menunduk sedikit, sebagai sikap hormatnya.

"Taehyung berada dimana, _sunbae_?" ucapnya kikuk.

Sejujurnya Jungkook tidak pernah bicara dengan Irene selain masalah pelajaran itupun terpaksa, karena memang Jungkook tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Irene tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambut jungkook,

"Jangan seformal itu.. Panggil aku _nuna_ saja" ucapnya, Jungkook tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk.

"Taehyung berada disana sendirian.. masuklah dan hibur dia" Jari telunjuk Irene menunjuk pada salah satu ruangan. Jungkook mengangguk lalu melangkah menjauh setelah menggumamkan 'terimakasih'

Jungkook tersenyum dan membungkuk sesekali saat melihat beberapa orang dewasa menyapanya seperti _'Oh kau teman taetae?'_ dan _'Temannya taetae ya?'_

Langkahnya berhenti diambang pintu. Matanya menatap kekasihnya yang sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jungkook menghebuskan nafasnya melalui mulut lalu mengepalkan kedua tangan yang berada disisi tubuhnya, mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Taehyung-ah" panggilnya dengan suara selembut mungkin sambil berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, namun tidak ada respon apapun.

Jungkook terduduk didepan Taehyung lalu membingkai dan mengangkat wajah kekasihnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mata Taehyung melebar terkejut melihatnya, bibirnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak bisa.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya jungkook seolah tau isi pikiran Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggunakan jarinya untuk mengusap pipi Taehyung yang terasa dingin

"Tidak penting kenapa aku bisa disini.. Yang terpenting adalah aku disini untuk menjagamu.. Kau masih memilikiku, Tae" ujarnya tulus,

Matanya menatap mata Taehyung dalam, mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, matanya mulai bergetar dan air mata mulai menggenang disana.

"Ibu... Aku.. aku hanya sempat bicara sebentar padanya.. setelah itu.. Ibu.." Airmatanya mengalir, isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

Tangan Jungkook terulur lalu menarik Taehyung masuk kedalam pelukannya. Kepala taehyung terbenam dalam ceruk lehernya, isakannya semakin terdengar.

Jungkook mengusap punggung kekasihnya mencoba menenangkan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya. Jungkook berjanji menjadi kuat untuk Taehyung saat ini, jika dia menangis maka Taehyung tidak akan memiliki tempat untuk bersandar.

"Seharusnya aku menemani Ibu... Bahkan aku tidak tau jika ibu sakit selama ini.. bagaimana bisa.."

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat Taehyung lemah seperti ini. Taehyung yang biasanya terlihat kuat dan ceria, namun sekarang terlihat rapuh dan lemah penuh luka.

"Ibumu hanya tidak ingin melihatmu khawatir padanya" jungkook mengucapkan dengan suara serak akibat menahan tangisnya terlalu lama. Bahkan tenggorokannya terasa benar-benar perih sekarang.

Jungkook mengusap punggung taehyung tanpa henti dengan sesekali membisikkan kalimat penyemangat untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Setidaknya kau dapat bicara dengan ibumu, kan. Bahkan dia memintamu untuk menjaga diri" Taehyung memperbaiki posisi kekasihnya yang berbaring disebelahnya dan mengunakan bahu taehyung sebagai alas kepalanya.

Dari pagi hingga malam tadi Jungkook menemani Taehyung mengurus pemakaman ibunya. Dari menyambut sampai ikut membantu menjamu dan melayani tamu yang datang.

Jujur, Taehyung tidak menyangka jungkook bisa bersikap seperti ini, yang diketahuinya Jungkook adalah orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya dan cenderung bersikap dingin dan pendiam. Maka saat melihat Jungkook bersikap dewasa dan lembut, membuat hatinya menjadi lebih lega dan semakin mencintai kekasihnya ini.

"Setidaknya aku datang tepat waktu kan?" ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh jungkook.

Sekarang mereka sedang berbaring dikamar Taehyung. Hari ini Jungkook memutuskan untuk menginap, lagipula ayahnya memberinya ijin.

"Jangan terus-terusan bersedih, nanti ibumu pasti akan sedih di surga. Begitu kata ayahku" ucap Jungkook dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak memandang mata taehyung dalam.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir jungkook cepat,

"Aku tidak akan bersedih lagi. Lagipula aku masih memilikimu. Jika aku lemah siapa yang akan menjagamu" Jungkook mendengus, lalu bangkit dan merangkak keatas tubuh kekasihnya.

Tangannya meremat piyama bagian depan Taehyung,

"Kim Taehyung.."

Matanya menatap mata taehyung, tidak membiarkannya sedikitpun berpaling.

"Aku menjadi kekasihmu bukan hanya memintamu untuk menjagaku.. Tapi karena aku mencintaimu. Kau mengerti?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, walaupun sebenarnya tidak begitu mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Matanya hanya memandang wajah kekasihnya.

Bibir Jungkook yang merah dan basah dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Pikiran taehyung meliar, bahkan jakunnya naik-turun memandang wajah kacau kekasihnya.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Sudah selesai ceramahnya? sekarang waktunya untuk tidur, sayang"

Taehyung memeluk jungkook lalu membaringkan kesebelah kirinya. Tangannya terulur memeluk kepala dan pinggang jungkook posesif.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menempel di dada bidang kekasihnya membuatnya bisa mendengar detak jantung Taehyung yang menggila.

"Jantungmu seperti akan melompat dan memakanku" Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya, lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka

"Karenamu, jantungku mengila seperti ini" gumamnya,

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Pelukan Taehyung terasa hangat dan selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Jungkook tau, dia sudah jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Hei pemalas bangun!"

Taehyung menggeliat lalu kembali tertidur. Jungkook mendengus kesal, kakinya daritadi menendang-nendang tubuh taehyung namun Taehyung sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dan tetap tidur.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"

Jungkook melompat keatas tubuh kekasihnya dan memukul-mukul tubuh taehyung pelan. Taehyung membuka matanya sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil.

Tangannya terulur menarik jungkook kedalam pelukannya yang membuat kekasihnya memekik terkejut,

"Hei! Kim Taehyung lepaskan aku" rengek jungkook sambil memukul dada kekasihnya.

Taehyung tetap memejamkan matanya walau bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, tidak peduli dengan rengekan kekasihnya

 _"Berusahalah lebih keras"_

Jungkook mendengus, wajahnya mendekat lalu mengecup bibir Taehyung kilat.

Taehyung membuka matanya terkejut, kemudian tersenyum menggoda menatap jungkook

"Oh~ sekarang kau sudah berani menciumku"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal -sebagian dalam dirinya merasa malu. Tangannya kembali memukul taehyung, kali ini sedikit lebih keras yang cukup membuat Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku, oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk lugu yang membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi jungkook gemas.

.

.

.

Jungkook terduduk sendirian dibelakang area pemakaman. Barusaja ibu Taehyung selesai dimakamkan dan sepertinya Taehyung masih sibuk mengurus segala macam hal, mengingat dia adalah anak satu-satunya jadi mau tidak mau Taehyung harus turun tangan mengurus semuanya.

Kepalanya mendongak memandang langit yang cukup cerah. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Taehyung tadi malam.

Taehyung menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya sampai saat Ibunya meninggal kemarin yang membuat Jungkook merasa terluka karena anak SMA seperti Taehyung sudah menanggung beban yang cukup berat.

"Aku harus bisa menjaga Taehyung juga" gumamnya,

Otaknya kembali memikirkan bagaimana Taehyung selanjutnya. Seperti biaya sewa apartemennya, biaya sekolah dan makananya sehari-hari yang selama ini ditanggung ibunya. Jungkook tidak mau Taehyung terluka dan kesulitan lebih dari ini.

Matanya membulat lalu tersenyum saat mendapat ide bagus di otaknya. Tangannya buru-buru mengambil ponsel di saku celananya lalu memencet tombol 2 untuk menelpon ayahnya.

Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya harapannya saat ini.

 _"Ada apa sayang?"_ Jungkook meneguk ludahnya bulat-bulat saat mendengar suara diseberang sana

"A-Ayah.."

 _"Terjadi sesuatu disana?"_ Jungkook menggeleng pelan lalu buru-buru merutuki sikapnya yang bodoh, karena ayahnya pasti tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang

"Tidak ada" ucapnya cepat

 _"Lalu ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"_ Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi lalu bicara dengan mantap,

"Tolong biarkan Taehyung tinggal dirumah kita, yah" ucapnya lantang tanpa ragu

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang membuat perasaannya mulai dirundung rasa takut.

Otaknya mulai berpikir jika ayahnya menolak dan akan marah padanya.

 _"Kenapa?"_ Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya ayahnya tidak marah.

"Taehyung tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Bagaimana bisa anak SMA sepertinya membayar sewa dan membiayai hidup sendirian" ucapnya mantap mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Aku berjanji akan belajar lebih rajin dan tidak membolos les lagi" lanjutnya saat merasa ucapannya kurang meyakinkan.

Jungkook mencoba memberikan penawaran untuk ayahnya, _win-win solution_.

 _"Bawa dia pulang dan tepati janjimu"_

Jungkook tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Tanpa sadar dia mengangguk dan menjawab semangat,

"Siap kapten!"

Ayahnya terdengar terkekeh diseberang sana,

 _"Cepatlah pulang.. Ayah kesepian sendiri dirumah"_

Jungkook tersenyum,

"O~ apa ayah sedang merajuk sekarang?"

Jungkook berbalik saat merasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Senyuman lebar terukir dibibirnya saat melihat taehyung berada didepannya.

Taehyung bertanya 'Siapa?' tanpa suara yang dijawab 'Ayahku' oleh jungkook tanpa suara juga. Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu melingkari tangannya dipinggang Jungkook, memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang berbicara ditelpon.

 _"Pokoknya kau harus pulang cepat, oke?"_ Jungkook terkikik kecil, lalu berbicara beberapa hal dengan ayahnya yang tidak terlalu didengar Taehyung.

Matanya hanya terfokus pada wajah cantik Jungkook yang sesekali tersenyum,

"Sudah puas memandangiku, tuan pemalas?" ucapan Jungkook menyadarkannya, taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah puas memandangimu, sayang. Bagaimana bisa kau semakin cantik setiap harinya. Membuatku jadi ing-"

"Cukup.. cukup.." Jungkook mendorong taehyung hingga pelukannya terlepas dan mundur satu langkah.

Ucapan kekasihnya semakin tidak terkendali yang membuatnya malu sendiri mendengarnya.

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya cuek, lalu menarik tangan Jungkook dan kembali memeluknya. Kini jauh lebih posesif, seakan tidak membiarkan jungkook menjauh satu sentipun.

"Aku punya berita baik untukmu"

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, namun tetap diam menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau mau tinggal bersama dirumahku?" tanya jungkook lembut.

Mata taehyung sedikit melebar mendengarnya, namun berusaha tetap tenang.

"Tidak bisa, jungkook-ah. Bagaimana dengan ayahmu nanti?" ucapnya tenang

Taehyung sebenarnya tidak suka menyulitkan seseorang karena masalahnya, apalagi jika orang itu adalah Jungkook. Dia tidak ingin membuat jungkook terbebani.

Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya dileher taehyung. Kepalanya mendekat hingga kening mereka menempel. Senyuman tulus terukir dibibirnya,

"Kau pasti tidak ingin membebaniku kan?" ucapnya seakan mengerti perasaan Taehyung.

"Aku hanya tidak suka membuat orang lain kesulitan karenaku" Jawabnya pelan, jungkook mengangguk kecil.

Keheningan menyelimuti dengan kening mereka yang masih menempel. Jungkook tersenyum lagi lalu menatap mata Taehyung yang terlihat semakin indah dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Jika kau kesulitan menjalani hidupmu, itu lebih membuatku terbebani. Mengertilah, aku melakukannya karena peduli denganmu. Karena aku mencintaimu" ucapnya tulus.

Taehyung terdiam, matanya terus menatap mata Jungkook mencoba mencari kebohongan disana namun yang dilihatnya hanya ketulusan.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan,

"Terimakasih, sayang" ucapnya lalu mencium kening jungkook cukup lama yang membuat Jungkook memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Mata Taehyung kembali menatap matanya. Jungkook tersenyum,

"Lagipula, ayah tidak mungkin akan membantumu cuma-cuma. Jadi persiapkan saja dirimu jika ayah minta yang aneh-aneh" ucapnya mencoba menakuti taehyung. Namun kekasihnya hanya tersenyum hangat yang membuat hatinya ikut menghangat melihatnya,

"Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun yang diminta ayahmu. Kecuali..."

Jungkook mengernyit mendengar kalimat taehyung yang sengaja dijeda cukup lama,

"Kecuali meninggalkanmu. Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" lanjutnya

Jungkook tersenyum lalu memukul bahu Taehyung pelan. Kekasihnya ini hobi sekali membuatnya tersipu malu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengijinkan kekasih anakmu tinggal bersama dirumahmu? Bukankah akan menyulitkan?" Tuan Jeon menatap sambil tersenyum. Pertanyaan temannya terlontar begitu saja begitu mendengar ceritanya tentang pembicaraannya dengan putranya ditelpon

"Selama 17 tahun Jungkook hidup, tidak sekalipun aku memberikannya kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkannya. Sekolah, Hobi, Mainan, bahkan Bakatnya sudah kutentukan dan Jungkook tidak pernah membantah..." pandangannya teralih pada bingkai dengan fotonya bersama jungkook yang menghiasi meja kerjanya

"Jadi saat dia dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkannya, mana tega aku menolaknya dan merenggut kebahagiannya begitu saja. Jungkook adalah anak yang mudah tersenyum namun sulit menemukan kebahagiannya. Taehyung, anak itu datang membawa kebahagiaan untuk anakku. Mana mungkin aku tega menelantarkannya"

Temannya tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Kau menjadi ayah yang hebat" Tuan Jeon menggeleng pelan,

"Jungkook lah yang membuatku terlihat sebagai ayah yang hebat" ucapnya lalu kembali tersenyum saat melihat foto dengan wajah ceria jungkook dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak akan memberikannya tempat tinggal secara cuma-cuma..." matanya menatap temannya sambil tersenyum kecil

"Aku juga akan mempekerjakannya"

Temannya mendengus lalu menggeleng pelan saat merasa sahabatnya selama lebih dari satu dekade ini tidak pernah benar-benar berfikir dewasa.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Author's Note:**

Fast uppppp

Ini chapter panjang ya, jadi chap selanjutnya mungkin 2 sampai 3 hari lagi. Ehe.

Kalau ada ide bakal cepet up kok.

Btw ini aku rada mual buat adegan romantis Taekook yalord:"""

Kalau banyak yang suka bakal aku usahain cepet up ya. Ehe

Ini chapter spesial buat siapa ya? Hmm

Spesial buat semua readers kesayangan aku aja ya. Ehe.

Itu aja, Don't forget to review pokoknya

Thanks~

-Ai

-2017.06.13


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything**

 **Chapter 5: _A New Page_**

.

 **WARNING** : Chapter ini terdapat adegan yang sedikit 'menjurus' bagi yang dibawah umur bisa diskip aja ya!!!

Aku sudah memperingati kalian!!

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Disini Taehyung berada sekarang. Terduduk dengan tangan yang berada diatas pahanya dan kepala yang menunduk.

Tadi pagi dia dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul karena sebentar lagi mereka akan mengikuti ujian akhir. Setelah berdebat panjang dengan ayah kandungnya yang meminta Taehyung untuk tinggal dengan keluarganya -tentu saja taehyung menolak- akhirnya dia dan jungkook sampai di apartemennya pada pukul duabelas siang dan langsung mengemas barang-barangnya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin berkemas besok, namun kekasihnya terlalu bersemangat dan memaksanya untuk tinggal di rumahnya mulai hari ini.

Tanpa diduga oleh mereka, saat sampai dirumah jungkook dengan barang-barang yang dibawanya, matanya menangkap figur ayah jungkook yang duduk santai disofa. Padahal seingatnya, Jungkook bilang ayahnya selalu sibuk dikantor dan mereka jarang bertemu.

Jungkook begitu girang dan langsung berlari memeluk ayahnya berbeda dengan Taehyung yang merasa berdebar dan keringat yang mulai muncul dipelipisnya.

Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata tuan Jeon, dia langsung diperintahkan untuk duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan tuan Jeon.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Taehyung?" Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya cepat saat mendengarnya, bibirnya yang bergetar terbuka sedikit untuk menjawab

"I-iya"

tuan Jeon terkekeh pelan. Dia ingat bagaimana putranya mengatakan bahwa Taehyung adalah anak yang sering membolos. Dia pikir Taehyung adalah preman yang biasa ditakuti teman-temannya, ternyata saat bertemu secara langsung Taehyung hanya siswa biasa seperti putranya.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal disini secara cuma-cuma"

"Ayah!!" Jungkook menyela kesal, karena ayahnya berbicara dengan nada yang kejam pada Taehyung.

"Jungkook, ayah bicara pada Taehyung sekarang" suaranya tegas dan kejam.

Jungkook mendengus kesal, barusaja dia ingin membalas perkataan ayahnya namun tangan Taehyung mengenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Jungkook menoleh dan melihat Taehyung tersenyum padanya. Tangan Taehyung benar-benar terasa dingin dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

Pandangan jungkook kembali pada ayahnya, memandangnya menusuk.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang anda minta.. kecuali.." Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kepalanya terangkat dan matanya menatap tuan Jeon serius.

"Meninggalkan putra anda. Sekalipun anda memaksaku, aku tidak akan melakukannya" ucapnya serius.

Tuan jeon tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang menatapnya memicing memaksanya untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan melupakan kata-katamu itu" kini nada tegas kembali terbesit dalam kalimatnya.

"Karena jika sampai kau meninggalkan putraku dan membuatnya terluka.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bahagia" matanya menatap Taehyung menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya.

"Ayah sudahlah. Kau berlebihan" ucapan jungkook seolah mencairkan suasana yang cukup tegang.

Tuan Jeon tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan,

"Baiklah, selamat datang dirumah ini. Aku harap kau akan betah tinggal disini. Bibi Jung sudah merapikan kamar yang akan kau gunakan. Kamarmu disebelah kamar jungkook dan juga-"

"Ayah kau terlalu banyak bicara"

Tuan Jeon terkekeh pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya yang diikuti oleh jungkook dan taehyung.

"Baiklah. Sisanya akan dijelaskan oleh jungkook. Aku harus pergi ke kantor sekarang"

Tuan Jeon tersenyum tipis menatap taehyung lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Maaf"

Suara taehyung menghentikan langkah tuan Jeon dan membuatnya berbalik menatap kekasih putranya itu.

"Jadi apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membayar kebaikan anda?" tanya Taehyung pelan.

Selama mereka bicara tadi, tuan Jeon tidak menyebutkan apa pekerjaan yang harus Taehyung lakukan untuk membayar kebaikannya. Tuan Jeon tersenyum tipis,

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi,"

Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Tugasmu hanya menjaga Jungkook dan berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya"

Tuan Jeon kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan mereka berdua

.

.

.

"Sudah aku katakan ayah tidak sekejam itu. Hanya wajahnya saja yang seram"

Mereka sedang berada dikamar Taehyung sekarang. Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang sibuk menyusun barang-barangnya dengan Jungkook yang terus bicara dengan posisi duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Aku kan tidak tau. Lagipula itu adalah ayahmu, wajar saja aku takut" Jungkook mendengus lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap plafon kamar taehyung yang berwarna putih.

"Kau akan menepati kata-katamu?" tanya jungkook pelan.

Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang menyusun koleksi manganya lalu pandangannya beralih pada tubuh jungkook yang berbaring. Tangannya melepaskan komik yang dipegangnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tubuh kekasihnya.

Jungkook memekik pelan karena terkejut namun tidak terganggu dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan. Kedua tangannya terulur lalu melingkupi leher jenjang taehyung. Tangan kekar taehyung memerangkapnya disisi kepalanya dan taehyung menatap matanya dalam. Mata tajamnya, hidung mancungnya, rahang tegasnya, dan rambutnya yang berantakan membuat darah jungkook berdesir dan jantungan berpacu menggila

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sayang. Jika aku melanggarnya kau bisa memenggal kepalaku" Taehyung menatap mata jungkook mencoba menunjukkan bahwa dia serius dengan kata-katanya. Jungkook terkekeh, kepalanya sedikit terangkat dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir taehyung cepat.

"Aku akan benar-benar memenggal kepalamu jika kau berbohong" ucap jungkook sarkas namun terasa manis dipendengaran taehyung.

Taehyung menurunkan tubuhnya membuat tubuh jungkook terhimpit namun tetap menahan berat tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir jungkook lembut. Tangan kanannya memegang pipi jungkook dan mengusapnya pelan. Jungkook terbuai, tangannya tidak bisa diam dan terus mengacak-acak rambut taehyung yang sedikit basah karena baru habis keramas.

Lidahnya terjulur membelai belah bibir jungkook lalu menelisik masuk saat kekasihnya itu membuka bibirnya. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan menuntut, bahkan tangannya sudah berada dibalik pakaian jungkook dan meraba perut ratanya.

"nghh"

Taehyung menggila, bibirnya mulai berpindah mengecup rahang jungkook dan menghisapnya pelan. Taehyung ingin berhenti, dia tau ini tidak baik namun hasratnya terlalu tinggi dan jungkook tidak memaksanya berhenti.

Ciuman taehyung berpindah keleher jenjangnya. Lidahnya sedikit terjulur menjilat leher kekasihnya, meninggalkan kesan basah dan panas disana. Tangan jungkook terus meremas rambutnya dengan kaki yang bergerak gelisah membuat hormonnya bangkit.

"Tae-hh"

Bibirnya berpindah pada jakun jungkook yang naik-turun gelisah. Memberikan ciuman yang cukup panas dan basah. Tangannya beralih meraba dada jungkook bergantian. Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, nafasnya pendek-pendek dan mata yang terpenuhi kabut nafsu.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Tuan muda saatnya makan malam"

Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya walaupun mulutnya masih menempel di jakun kekasihnya. Dada jungkook naik-turun mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Tuan muda"

Jungkook mengatur nafasnya lalu mendorong taehyung pelan. Taehyung berpindah kesamping jungkook sambil mengumpat dalam hati, dia hampir saja memperkosa jungkook.

"Tuan Mu-"

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi bi" ucap jungkook saat berhasil mengatur nafasnya dengan baik. Setelah bibi Jung mengucapkan 'baiklah', langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega lalu berdiri dan merapikan dirinya yang cukup berantakan. Matanya memandang taehyung yang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

"Ayo makan" ucapnya, taehyung menoleh menatapnya frustasi. Jungkook mengernyit bingung dengan tatapan kekasihnya.

Taehyung terduduk lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar dan mengumpat kesal,

"Kenapa?" tanya jungkook. Sepertinya baru beberapa menit lalu taehyung memandangnya seperti predator dan sekarang seperti orang frustasi. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar aneh.

"Belum ada sehari aku tinggal disini, tapi aku sudah hampir memperkosamu. Bagaimana jika hari-hari selanjutnya aku benar-benar melakukannya? Aish.. Aku bisa melanggar janjiku untuk menjagamu"

Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya. Sejujurnya dia tidak masalah jika taehyung melumat bibirnya, menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan akal dan seakan terbang jauh ke angkasa. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya keras, mencoba menghapuskan seluruh pikiran kotor diotaknya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo makan" ajaknya lagi.

Kini pandangan taehyung menatapnya, ada airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk kekasihnya yang membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Kau duluan saja" ucap taehyung dengan suara seraknya yang membuat jungkook semakin berdebar. Jungkook mendengus kesal,

"Kau tidak ingin makan?"

"Aku ingin makan"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, kekasihnya ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Lalu?" tanyanya kesal,

"Aku harus menenangkan ' _adik'_ ku dulu" ucapnya pelan. Mata jungkook beralih pada celana Taehyung yang sedikit menggelembung. Mulutnya terlipat berusaha menahan tawanya,

"Baiklah! baiklah! Setelah itu keluarlah, aku menunggu dimeja makan" ucap jungkook lalu melangkah pergi membiarkan Taehyung menyelesaikan urusannya.

.

.

Taehyung akhirnya turun dan bergabung dengan jungkook dimeja makan. Mereka hanya berdua namun makanan yang tersedia cukup banyak. Kekasihnya benar-benar kaya, pikirnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan jungkook tersenyum menatapnya.

"Cepatlah aku sudah lapar" rengeknya

Taehyung duduk dikursi sebelah jungkook, memandang kekasihnya gemas

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku"

Jungkook menggeleng lalu memeluk taehyung erat. Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati, berharap ' _adik'_ nya tidak akan merengek lagi. Jungkook menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya dalam-dalam. Walaupun mereka menggunakan shampoo dan sabun yang sama, namun aromanya benar-benar terasa berbeda ditubuh Taehyung.

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu"

Taehyung mengulum senyum tipis. Ternyata jungkook bisa manja seperti ini juga.

"Baiklah, ayo makan bersama"

Taehyung memotong steak dihadapannya dan menyuapinya pada jungkook sesekali, begitupun dengan jungkook. Perasaan jungkook benar-benar senang karena ini pertama kalinya dia tidak makan sendirian di rumah mewahnya dan Taehyung juga senang karena ini pertama kalinya dia makan tanpa merasa kesepian.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjangnya. Matanya menatap plafon kamarnya menerawang. Rasanya benar-benar bersyukur karena ia bisa memiliki jungkook yang seperti malaikat baginya.

Dia benar-benar ingat bagaimana dulu dia hanya bisa mengagumi Jungkook diam-diam. Berpura-pura tertidur dikelas agar bisa memandang wajah serius jungkook dengan leluasa. Rela selalu berjalan kaki ke rumah untuk mengingatkan jungkook saat bis yang menuju rumahnya tiba, -karena sebenarnya bis yang mengarah kerumah taehyung tiba lebih dulu dari bis jungkook-

Taehyung tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Ini masih seperti mimpi, bahkan saat bibirnya mencium bibir jungkook dan melumatnya. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa otaknya tiba-tiba berpikiran kotor begitu.

Bunyi pintu berderit terbuka membuat perhatiannya teralih. Jungkook berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan menggunakan piyama berwarna pink pastelnya. Jakun taehyung naik-turun. Barusaja dia memikirkan hal kotor dan sekarang objek itu ada didepan matanya membuat otaknya semakin meliar.

Jungkook menutup pintu lalu melangkah mendekat dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Matanya menatap taehyung dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut lucu.

"Aku ingin tidur disini" ucapnya dengan nada manja sambil menekan-nekan ranjang taehyung dengan telunjuknya.

Habislah taehyung sekarang. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, linglung. Jungkook menggerutu kesal,

"Tidak boleh?" tanyanya

Taehyung menggeser sedikit tubuhnya memberikan spasi untuk jungkook berbaring. Tangannya terentang bersiap menjadi bantal kepala jungkook. Senyuman merekah dibibir kekasihnya. Jungkook merangkak naik lalu berbaring disamping taehyung.

"Kita harus tidur karena besok kita akan mengikuti test susulan kan"

Jungkook mengangguk didalam dada taehyung karena wajahnya yang dibenamkan disana. Taehyung tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang jungkook erat dan mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang"

Jungkook merasa nyaman berada dalam kukungan taehyung. Ia merasa bahwa selama ada Taehyung disisinya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kepalanya semakin mengusak di dada taehyung, menghirup aroma maskulin kekasihnya. Kini jungkook memiliki hobi baru lainnya, menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya sepertinya bukan hobi yang buruk.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**.

 **Author's Note:**

Aku gak kuaddddd /lambailambai/

Yaampun ini bener-bener.. /lari ke pelukan hoseok/

Yang jomblo apakabar? /ngomong ke diri sendiri/

Aku gatau kenapa bisa jadi begini, jari ini ngetik gitu aja jadi jangan salahkan aku:""

Btw kemarin pada nanyain 'kenapa taehyung gak tinggal sama ayahnya aja?'

Ini sebenernya udah aku jelasin di chapter 2. Ayahnya tae ninggalin dia sama ibunya dan nikah lagi sama yang lain. Tae jelas aja terluka kan, dan di chapter ini coba aku ingetin lagi kenapa dia gak tinggal sama ayahnya. Semoga pada paham ya

Chapter ini menjijikkan kah?

Semoga kalian suka ya.

Mind to review gengs.

Thanks~

-Ai

-2017.06.15


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything**

 **Chapter 6: _CEO Kim_**

.

.

 _"I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes."_

.

.

Rintik hujan yang menyentuh bumi masih terdengar jelas. Hawa dingin yang terasa membuat siapa saja ingin tetap berada dirumah untuk mencari kehangatan. Lagipula ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana orang-orang akan memilih untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka dibandingkan keluar rumah.

"Kemeja, sudah. Dasi, sudah. Jas, sudah. Celana, sudah. Sabuk, sudah. Sepatu, sudah. Kaos kaki, sudah"

Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di dagu, mencoba mengingat apa saja yang belum disiapkannya.

Ini sudah sebulan lamanya Taehyung tinggal di rumah Jungkook dan sepertinya Taehyung benar-benar nyaman untuk tinggal disini menurut pemikirannya.

Kemarin malam, secara mengejutkan ayahnya mengatakan akan mengajak Taehyung pergi ke perusahaannya hari ini. Untuk mengenalkan Taehyung pada teman-temannya, begitu yang dikatakan. Namun sebenarnya Jungkook tidak benar-benar yakin dengan perkataan ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu memiliki pemikiran yang aneh dan tak terduga, menurut analisa Jungkook selama dia hidup.

Tapi mereka tidak memiliki pilihan selain menuruti permintaan ayahnya. Apalagi dengan 'ancaman' tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung tinggal bersama mereka lagi. Kekanakan? Ayahnya memang begitu.

"Sudah semuanya?"

Jungkook berbalik begitu mendengar suara kekasihnya.

Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit bagian pinggang sampai atas lututnya. Rambutnya masih basah dan beberapa tetes air jatuh ke bahunya lalu mengalir sepanjang bagian depannya hingga menghilang di bawah perutnya karena tertutupi handuk.

Netra bulat Jungkook menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Jakunnya bahkan terlihat naik-turun beberapa kali. Hanya melihat Taehyung seperti ini, Jungkook merasa rela jika harus 'digagahi' saat itu juga. Taehyung _is so fucking hot_. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak seharusnya berpikiran seperti ini.

Suara kekehan Taehyung menyadarkan dari imajinasi liarnya, "Apa aku sebegitu _Hot_ nya dimatamu?"

" _Ne-_ ah- Tidak. Tidak. Bukan begitu"

Jungkook merutuki dirinya yang asal berucap. Senyuman jahil terukir dibibir kekasihnya yang membuat Jungkook kesal bukan main.

"Cepat pakai saja pakaianmu. Ayah sudah menunggu"

Kakinya berjalan menghentak-hentak keluar kamar. Jungkook kesal _setengah mati_ dengan kekasihnya yang selalu menggodanya itu. Barusaja tangannya meraih daun pintu, tangan Taehyung melingkar di pinggangnya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Punggungnya menempel pada tubuh bagian depan Taehyung.

Jungkook mendengus, "Lepaskan dan cepat pakai bajumu"

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jungkook, mengendus bau memabukkan kekasihnya. Mata Jungkook terpejam erat, perlakuan kekasihnya membuatnya meremang.

"Aku suka bau tubuhmu, sayang"

Taehyung mulai meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar lehernya. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan suara liarnya namun gagal.

"Tae-hh be-berhenti"

"Tidak ma-"

 _"Taehyung-ah, kau sudah selesai"_

Suara dari luar kamar berhasil membuat Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya. Jungkook akhirnya bernafas lega, dia harus berterimakasih pada ayahnya nanti.

"Cepat pakai bajumu"

Jungkook melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya lalu bergegas keluar kamar sebelum Taehyung membuatnya gila dan menyerahkan diri untuk 'digagahi'

.

"Ayah pergi dulu, oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Jangan menyuruhnya yang macam-macam, yah"

"Tenang saja. Kau diam saja dirumah.."

".. Taehyung, ayo berangkat"

Tuan Jeon berjalan memasuki mobil lebih dulu setelah mendapat anggukan dari Taehyung. Ia tau Taehyung pasti ingin berpamitan dengan putranya dulu.

"Kau!..." Jari telunjuk jungkook lurus menunjuk tepat didepan hidung Taehyung.

"... Jangan melirik gadis disana"

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk ringan. Tangannya terulur menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium kening kekasihnya setelahnya menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Dimataku hanya kau yang tercantik, sayang."

Jungkook mendengus, tangan kanannya terkepal memukul dada Taehyung.

"Dasar gombal"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Aku tida-"

"Taehyung-ah! Kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya nanti sore. Sekarang kita harus segera berangkat"

Teriakan tuan Jeon membuat keduanya menoleh. Taehyung tersenyum lebar menunjukkan senyuman kotaknya, rasanya malu juga saat ditegur seperti itu oleh calon mertuanya.

Jungkook mencebik kesal, "Ayah diam saja dulu! Aku masih kangen Taehyung"

Kini tangannya memeluk Taehyung erat. Rasanya berat berpisah, walau hanya sehari.

"Aku harus pergi, sayang"

Jungkook mendengus, pelukannya terlepas begitu saja.

"Ya sudah. Pergi sana!"

Taehyung terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Jungkook hingga membuat kekasihnya mendengus kesal.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, sayangku"

Setelah mencuri ciuman dari kekasihnya, kakinya mulai berlari kecil menyusul calon mertuanya sebelum ia ditegur lagi.

"Maafkan saya, tuan Jeon" ucapnya sesaat setelah masuk ke mobil dan duduk di sebelah tuan Jeon.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula Jungkook memang sangat manja padamu. Dan juga sudah ku katakan untuk jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku"

Taehyung tersenyum malu. Masalahnya dia masih belum terbiasa untuk memanggil tuan Jeon dengan sebutan 'Ayah' seperti Jungkook. Taehyung hanya merasa tidak yakin.

"I-iya, ayah"

Tuan Jeon menoleh dan menatap mata Taehyung dalam, tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Ada kehangatan yang menjalar dihati Taehyung.

"Aku tau semua tentangmu. Jungkook menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku. Aku akan merasa senang jika kau bisa menganggapku sebagai ayahmu juga. Kau sudah cukup berusaha keras dan sekarang biarkan ayah yang menuntunmu. Kau mengerti, Tae-ah?"

Kepalanya menunduk, dan air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang ayah dan itu membuatnya terharu.

"Aku mengerti, ayah"

Tuan Jeon tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutnya gemas, tidak peduli jika rambut Taehyung sudah ditata mati-matian oleh putranya.

"Kalau begitu hari ini aku akan mulai menuntunmu perlahan"

Taehyung menatap tuan Jeon tidak mengerti, "Ma-maksudnya?"

Senyuman jahil tercetak di wajah tuan Jeon membuatnya bergedik ngeri. Samar-samar Taehyung mengingat perkataan kekasihnya kemarin,

 _"Aku yakin ayah punya rencana yang aneh dengan membawamu ke perusahaannya. Terakhir kali aku kesana, aku disuruh membantu pegawai untuk menyiapkan makan siang"_

Apa Taehyung akan disuru seperti itu juga? matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya.

"Hari ini, aku akan mulai menuntunmu menjadi.."

Kini mata Tuan Jeon menatap Taehyung tulus, tidak ada kebohongan tersirat di pupil matanya.

"... _CEO_ Kim"

.

.

Kakinya melangkah kaku dengan tangan yang terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Bahkan dia tersenyum kikuk pada orang-orang yang membungkuk padanya, tidak maksudnya pada Tuan Jeon yang berjalan didepannya.

Saat tuan Jeon berhenti melangkah, Taehyung dengan cepat menghentikan langkahnya. Didepannya, Tuan Jeon sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang sepertinya orang kepercayaannya.

Mata Taehyung mengedar kesekeliling perusahaan. Dirinya terperangah saat menyadari interior _J's Corp._ begitu sederhana namun mewah. Bangunan ini didominasi oleh kaca dengan beberapa tembok yang di cat berwarna putih dan silver. Terdapat sebuah pohon tinggi didalam gedung yang terapit diantara _Lift_ kaca memberikan kesan alami, bahkan ada _Cafetaria_ dan tempat _Gym_ disini. Jeon Jungkook benar-benar kaya, pikirnya.

Kesadarannya kembali saat menyadari tuan Jeon memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Matanya mengerjap polos lalu kembali tersenyum kikuk.

"Kemarilah"

Taehyung berjalan mendekat hingga ia berdiri disebelah tuan Jeon.

"Taehyung, perkenalkan dia adalah Kim Namjoon Ketua Departemen Pemasaran dan juga pegawai yang paling aku percaya disini. Dia yang akan mengajarimu tentang perusahaan ini"

Matanya mengerjap bingung. Taehyung hanya tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

 _Namja_ yang bernama Kim Namjoon tersenyum maklum lalu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Aku Kim Namjoon. Senang berjumpa denganmu."

Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal digosokkan ke kain celananya sebentar lalu membalas uluran tangan Namjoon. Masih dengan senyuman kikuknya,

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu juga"

Tuan Jeon tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan, "Kau bisa pergi dengannya, nanti aku akan menemuimu saat kita akan pulang"

Sebelum Taehyung berhasil mencerna setiap kata-katanya, tuan Jeon sudah melangkah pergi. Jadi tuan Jeon tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya? Habislah Taehyung sekarang.

.

.

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri, kan?"

Kepalanya mengangguk kecil. Namjoon tersenyum lalu melangkah meninggalkannya.

Taehyung menatap buku setebalsepuluh _sentimeter_ dihadapannya yang katanya menjelaskan semua tentang perusahaan. Bibirnya mencebik kesal menatap Namjoon yang berjalan menjauh.

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri, kan?" gumamnya menirukan ucapan Namjoon tadi.

Demi Tuhan. Ayolah, dia sudah SMA pertanyaan bodoh semacam itu benar-benar seperti menyindirnya. Memangnya Taehyung sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa membaca.

"Lihat saja dia. Aku akan menghapal setiap katanya agar dia tidak bisa berkutik saat menyadari betapa pandainya aku. _Tsk."_

Tangannya mulai membuka lembaran buku dihadapannya dan mulai membaca dengan tekun.

.

.

Taehyung tersentak. Kepala yang awalnya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas buku kini terangkat cepat dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar saat menyadari seseorang mendebrak mejanya. Kim Namjoon duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang membuat Taehyung kesal _setengah mati_.

"Kau sudah membaca sampai halaman berapa?"

Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati. Matanya menatap buku yang terbuka dihadapannya untuk melihat halamannya. Tidak mungkin. Seingatnya dia sudah membaca cukup banyak tapi halaman yang terbuka hanya sampai di nomor _limabelas._

"Tidak mungkin" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Tidak masalah. Lagipula itu tidak penting"

Taehyung mendelik menatap Namjoon kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia dikerjai seperti ini. Bahkan ini belum sehari dia berada di perusahaan. Bagaimana jika setiap hari.

Tangan Namjoon mengibas didepan wajahnya, "Tenanglah. Itu hanya formalitas untuk menyambut 'anak baru' disini"

Terkutuklah Kim Namjoon dan segala formalitas omong kosongnya. Taehyung benar-benar ingin mengumpat sekarang.

Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya lalu tersenyum hangat, "Ayo makan"

.

.

Taehyung bersandar pada punggung sofa yang didudukinya sambil memejamkan matanya. Namjoon benar-benar gila. Saat mereka selesai makan Taehyung langsung diminta untuk menghitung hasil penjualan setiap produk di setiap cabang perusahaannya secara manual dan akhirnya Namjoon mengeceknya sendiri melalui sistem yang ada, lalu untuk apa Taehyung menghitung manual? Formalitas 'anak baru'. Dia bisa menjadi gila jika lama-lama berada disini.

Matanya kembali terbuka saat merasa seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Jakunnya terlihat naik-turun saat matanya menangkap seorang wanita tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Jeon _sajangnim_ "

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengangguk pelan. Kakinya mulai melangkah mengikuti wanita tadi yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Langkahnya berhenti saat wanita didepannya berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lalu menunjuk pintu di sampingnya dengan sopan, mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk masuk kesana.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu dihadapannya lalu membukanya saat tuan Jeon menyuruhnya masuk.

Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat tuan Jeon yang duduk di sofa bertamunya.

"Ada apa, yah?"

Tuan Jeon tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "duduklah dulu, baru bertanya"

Taehyung mengangguk lalu duduk di salah satu sofanya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Seulgi?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung lalu mengangguk pelan saat menyadari mungkin yang dimaksud adalah wanita tadi.

"Dia adalah sekretarisku" Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan pergi ke cabang perusahaan di Canada. Namjoon bilang kau adalah orang yang pekerja keras dan bisa diandalkan."

Taehyung mengernyit bingung dengan perkataan Tuan Jeon, "Aku tidak mengerti maksud ayah"

Tuan Jeon tersenyum kecil, "Selama aku pergi, aku harap kau bisa mengatur perusahaan disini"

Mata tajamnya membulat tidak percaya. Ini adalah hal tergila yang dia dengar hari ini. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan,

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Aku sudah tau kau akan bilang begitu.."

".. Aku tidak benar-benar membiarkanmu mengatur semuanya. Kau akan dibantu oleh Namjoon dan Seulgi"

"Tapi aku.."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan libur sekolah, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Saat kau libur sekolah, jadilah CEO sementara disini. Ayah berjanji tidak akan lama disana jadi kau bisa pergi berlibur dengan Jungkook setelahnya"

Taehyung menatap tuan Jeon serius, dia berharap ini hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Setelah aku datang dari _Canada_. Aku akan membelikan kalian berdua tiket untuk berlibur"

"Sungguh?" tanyanya berharap.

Tuan Jeon mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah aku mau. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan ayah"

Tuan Jeon tersenyum tulus, dia tau Taehyung pasti bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Cie tetet jadi CEO ciye..

Cie tetet ketemu seulgi ciye..

Cie momen Taekooknya dikit ciye..

Cie namjun akhirnya nongol ciye..

Cie aja terus sampe Taehyung jadi suami aku /digampar/

Aku mau bilang apa ya, bingung sebenernya kelanjutannya gimana hmm

Pengen alurnya cepet-cepet dilulusin sekolah terus mereka nikah, punya anak, tamat.

Tapi bikinnya susah ternyata wkwakakawkakwaka

Sampe saat ini masih ada bayangan jadi masih lancar nulisnya dan semoga bisa nyampe tamat /berdoa rame-rame/

Btw aku mau bahas salah satu review dari **Suni Mozaa** : Pertama makasi udah beraniin baca walau awalanya ngira ini cerita _angst_ wkwkwk dan untuk masalah aku merasa mual setiap nulisnya itu karena aku kurang yakin sama sesuatu yang berbau manis dan agak _cheesy_ jadi setiap ngetik itu aku sering _delete_ berkali-kali karena gak yakin sama adegan manisnya, bekos aku bukan orang yang romantis TT Maafkan aku TT

Aku harap kalian masih betah sama ff ini:"

Chapter selanjutnya full TaeKook ya tentang kecemburuan JK sama sekretaris seksinya CEO Kim /uhhuukkk/

Mind to review?

Thanks

-Ai

-2017.06.20


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything**

 **Chapter 7: _Jealous?_**

.

.

 _Karena aku mencintaimu maka kebahagiaanmu adalah yang utama untukku._

.

.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kekasihmu membuat perjanjian tanpa sepengetahuanmu?

Apalagi jika perjanjian itu dibuat dengan ayahmu sendiri?

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya bahkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya menyamping membelakangi Taehyung yang berdiri dekat ranjang.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku dulu"

"Tidak mau!"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Kekasihnya ini jika marah benar-benar mengerikan tapi entah kenapa Taehyung menyukainya. Bahkan saat marah, Jungkook tetap terlihat cantik dimatanya.

Taehyung berjalan kesisi lain lalu mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pundak kekasihnya yang tertutupi selimut, namun Jungkook menepisnya begitu saja.

"Sayang-"

"Keluar! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Taehyung tersenyum jahil, "Ini kamarku, sayang. Jika kau tidak lupa."

"Ini rumahku, bodoh. Jika kau tidak lupa."

Bahkan Taehyung tidak bisa melihat ekspresi merajuk Jungkook karena kekasihnya itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, namun itu tetap membuat Taehyung tersenyum gemas.

"Jadi aku harus pergi dari rumah ini?" ucapnya dengan suara yang dibuat sedih.

Dalam hati Taehyung mulai menghitung mundur,

 _Lima.._

 _Empat.._

 _Tiga.._

 _Du-_

Jungkook menyembulkan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, bahkan hitungannya belum selesai. Bibir Jungkook mengerucut lucu, menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar marah mungkin.

"Bukan begitu"

Jungkook membenamkan setengah wajahnya didalam selimut hingga yang terlihat hanya mata bulatnya dan dahi indahnya.

"Aku hanya kesal karena kau tidak membicarakannya dulu padaku, Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur mengusap rambut halus kekasihnya.

"Bisakah aku menjelaskannya dulu, sayang?"

Jungkook mengangguk lucu masih dengan posisinya. "Lima menit. Aku berikan waktu lima menit untuk menjelaskannya."

"Boleh aku berbaring juga?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi dahinya. Tangan Taehyung terulur merapikan helai rambut kekasihnya dengan telaten sambil terus mengukirkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Tapi aku lelah setelah seharian di kantor. Selama dikantor aku merindukanmu terus, sayang."

Jungkook terdiam, tidak langsung membalas kalimat kekasihnya. Dalam hati, Taehyung mulai menghitung mundur lagi dan pada hitungan kedua Jungkook menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher.

"Tapi kau harus menjadi bantalku dan mengusap kepalaku tanpa berhenti." titahnya

Bibir Taehyung berkedut menahan senyum lebarnya, takut-takut itu akan membuat Jungkook semakin marah padanya. Hanya menjadi bantal dan mengusap kepalanya tanpa berhenti? Astaga, bahkan Taehyung akan melakukannya tanpa diminta.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil, "Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, sayang. Jadi aku boleh berbaring?"

Jungkook mengangguk lucu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergeser memberi ruang pada Taehyung untuk berbaring disebelahnya.

Taehyung mengangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya lalu berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya juga. Tangannya direntangkan dan Jungkook langsung mengusakkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung hingga pucuk kepalanya tepat dibawah rahang kekasihnya.

Satu tangan Jungkook meremat kemeja kerja Taehyung yang belum sempat dilepas. Indera penciumannya menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Taehyung ditambah dengan debaran jantung Taehyung yang jelas terdengar ditelinganya, rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

"Peluk aku!" pintanya dengan nada yang datar namun menggemaskan.

Taehyung terkekeh lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jungkook dan tangan yang menjadi bantal untuk kekasihnya mulai mengusap-usap kepalanya sayang.

"Bisa aku bicara sekarang?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil dengan mata yang terpejam karena merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam kukungan posesif Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung yang melingkar dipinggang Jungkook menarik tubuh kekasihnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Awalnya saat ayahmu memintaku untuk menggantikannya sementara, aku menolak. Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang _CEO_ walau itu hanya sementara. Tapi saat ayahmu mengatakan begitu kembali dari Kanada, kita akan dibelikan tiket untuk berlibur bersama. Aku merasa sangat senang saat mendengarnya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawarannya dan berusaha yang terbaik, agar ayahmu tidak kecewa."

Kepalanya mendongak menatap wajah Taehyung hingga batang hidungnya menyentuh rahang tajam Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Jungkook hanya merasa ia harus mengatakannya. Setelah mendengar semudah itu Taehyung menerima tawaran ayahnya agar bisa tetap bersama Jungkook tanpa peduli dengan seberapa sulit perjanjian itu untuknya, Jungkook merasa hatinya menghangat dan debaran jantungnya yang menggila membuatnya tak bisa menahan kata-kata itu.

Mereka masih anak SMA namun Jungkook akui pemikiran Taehyung jauh lebih dewasa dari Jungkook. Baginya, Taehyung adalah sosok malaikat yang tertutupi banyak luka dan itu membuat Jungkook ingin melindungi Taehyung bagaimanapun caranya.

Jika Taehyung menganggap Jungkook lebih berharga dari apapun, maka Jungkook akan melakukan hal yang sama karena dia mencintai Taehyung _setengah mati._

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang"

Senyuman terukir dibibirnya begitu mendengar penuturan lembut kekasihnya. Hanya Taehyung dan hanya dengan Taehyung, Jungkook bisa sebahagia ini. Jungkook tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain Taehyung yang selalu disampingnya.

.

.

Jungkook berbaring di sofa ditemani acara di televisi yang tidak diperhatikannya. Rasanya bosan, sangat bosan. Jungkook bahkan sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

Ini sudah hari keempat Taehyung bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Pada hari pertama sampai ketiga Jungkook mengusir kebosanannya dengan cara main game, _shopping,_ dan pergi ke taman bermain. Tapi sekarang? Jungkook sudah kehabisan akal.

Tubuhnya bangkit dan terduduk disofa. Senyuman lebar terukir di bibirnya saat akhirnya dia menemukan ide agar dirinya tidak bosan. Jungkook akhirnya punya cara untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

Tangannya terulur mengambil ponsel yang berada diatas meja, kemudian memainkan jarinya disana lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

 _"Hallo. Ada apa, Tuan Muda Jeon? Anda membutuhkan saya?"_

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan orang yang menerima telfonnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan seformal itu, _hyung._ "

 _"Baiklah. Apa yang kau butuhkan? Aku sedang sibuk."_

"Namjoon _Hyung,_ kudengar kau yang membantu Taehyung disana?"

 _"Hm"_

Jungkook mencebik kesal, "Bagaimana dia disana?"

 _"Aku bekerja disini, Kook. Bukan memata-matai orang"_

"Terserah. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Jangan katakan padanya, oke?"

 _"Kau pikir aku peduli. Jika kau ingin datang, datang saja."_

Jungkook mengumpat. Jika saja Namjoon bukan orang kepercayaan ayahnya, mungkin Jungkook akan memecatnya.

 _"Sudah ya. Aku harus lanjut bekerja dulu._ "

Dan telpon terputus begitu saja. Jungkook mengumpat berkali-kali. Walaupun dia tau Namjoon adalah orang yang baik, tapi sikapnya benar-benar mengesalkan.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri perusahaan ayahnya. Sesekali tersenyum saat karyawan ayahnya menyapa. Kakinya melangkah begitu santai memasuki lift dan memencet tombol _duabelas._ Jungkook sudah tau dimana ruangan Taehyung, karena ini juga perusahaannya.

Saat lift berdenting dan pintunya terbuka, kakinya kembali melangkah. Senyuman terukir dibibirnya saat membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya kekasihnya nanti.

Kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah saat melihat seulgi mengetuk pintu ruangan kekasihnya dan setelahnya masuk begitu saja. Jungkook berlari dengan cepat mendekati pintu dan menempelkan telinganya disana, menguping.

 _"Seulgi noona, kau tidak berniat untuk membunuhku kan?"_

Jungkook mengernyit, Apa yang dilakukan seulgi pada kekasihnya?

 _"Ini yang terakhir, Tae."_

Terakhir? Kepalanya sedikit menjauh dan dahinya mengernyit bingung. Dan apa itu tadi, Tae? Astaga. Seberapa dekat mereka sampai Seulgi hanya memanggilnya Tae.

 _"Tapi tetap saja itu melelahkan, noona."_

 _"Aku akan memberitahumu caranya agar ini terasa lebih menyenangkan, oke?"_

Jungkook mendelik. Menyenangkan? Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan maksud menyenangkan?. Wajah Jungkook merah padam, hatinya memanas begitu saja.

"Tidak. Taehyung pasti akan menolaknya." gumamnya

 _"Baiklah. Aku hanya akan mengikutimu saja, noona."_

Matanya semakin membulat mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Jadi Taehyung berselingkuh darinya? Bibirnya tersenyum miris, Taehyung tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan emosi yang memuncah, Jungkook menendang pintu didepannya keras hingga terbuka lebar dan terdengar bunyi debrakkan. Matanya menyalang menatap Taehyung yang terkejut melihatnya.

Jungkook tiba-tiba terdiam mematung saat menyadari bahwa Seulgi berdiri cukup jauh dari meja kerja Taehyung. Benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkannya.

Taehyung bangkit lalu berjalan kearahnya. Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari mulut pemuda itu. Taehyung tau, pasti kekasihnya ini _negatif thinking_.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau bisa membuka pintu dengan tanganmu, kan?" ucapnya sambil menyampirkan rambut Jungkook ke belakang telinga.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan berdua dengannya dalam satu ruangan?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Jungkook tidak akan mau mengalah, bahkan sudah terlihat wajahnya memerah karena malu tapi tetap tidak akan mengaku.

"Seulgi _noona_ hanya membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, sayang."

Taehyung menarik tangan kekasihnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Kepala Jungkook terus menunduk, bahkan saat Seulgi menyapanya. Jungkook hanya malu, karena sudah salah paham.

Taehyung duduk dikursinya kemudian menarik Jungkook hingga jatuh dipangkuannya. Jungkook mencebik kesal dan memukul dada Taehyung pelan.

"Lepaskan. Aku malu" gumamnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Sepertinya setelah ini kau tidak akan bosan lagi, Tae"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Baiklah, _noona._ Jika Namjoon datang jangan berikan dia masuk walaupun itu penting. Aku malas bertemu dengannya."

Seulgi tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kakinya melangkah keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya rapat.

"Sayang"

Jungkook menoleh menatap kekasihnya. Wajahnya masih memerah karena malu.

"Kau pasti berpikiran negatif tadi. Aku benar?"

Jungkook menunduk. Tidak tau harus menjawabnya bagaimana. Taehyung adalah kekasih pertamanya dan Jungkook benar-benar mencintai Taehyung. Jadi jika kekasihnya dekat dengan orang lain, Jungkook merasa cemburu. Kekanakan memang, tapi Jungkook hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyung.

"Sayang."

"Aku hanya cemburu. Aku merasa bosan dirumah dan memutuskan untuk pergi kesini menemuimu. Sepanjang jalan aku membayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu saat bertemu denganku. Tapi aku malah mendengar pembicaraan seperti itu. Makanya aku salah paham. Ini bukan salahku juga, kan."

Taehyung tersenyum, kekasihnya benar-benar keras kepala. "Lalu siapa yang salah? Kau kan belum lihat apa yang aku lakukan disini. Hanya mendengar bukan berarti kau harus berpikiran negatif begitu, kan."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau salah, sayang. Hanya saj-"

"Katakan saja kau menyalahkanku!"

Taehyung terdiam. Matanya memandang mata Jungkook yang memerah. Taehyung sebenarnya ingin marah. Pekerjaannya belum selesai, kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan sekarang Jungkook seperti ini. Tapi saat melihat mata kekasihnya ini, amarah Taehyung meredam. Dia harus mengalah kali ini.

"Baiklah. Aku yang salah, oke? Seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu salah paham, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Jangan marah lagi, oke?"

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak marah, Tae~"

Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taehyung dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya. Taehyung selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman seperti ini.

"Nah sayang. Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bekerja, hm?"

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tinggal bekerja saja aku tidak akan mengganggu"

Taehyung memegang kedua sisi pinggang Jungkook yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit mengejang karena terkejut. Taehyung menyamankan posisi tubuh Jungkook di pangkuannya tanpa melepas pelukan Jungkook dilehernya. Kini Jungkook duduk menghadapnya dengan kaki yang menggantung dikedua sisi kursinya, persis seperti bayi koala.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Nanti setelah pekerjaanku selesai, kita akan pulang bersama."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, wajahnya mengusak ceruk leher Taehyung dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Taehyung mengecup dan menjilat leher kekasihnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Jungkook menguap lebar, tangannya mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Tubuhnya semakin dirapatkan pada sesuatu yang berada disebelahnya. Tangannya meremat sebuah kain dan matanya kembali terperjam.

"Mau tidur berapa lama, sayang?"

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka saat mendengar suara kekasihnya. Tangannya terlihat meremat kemeja Taehyung hingga lecek dan kepalanya berada di bahu kekasihnya. Bahkan hembusan nafas Taehyung begitu terasa di pucuk kepalanya.

Kepalanya mendongak, matanya menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap lucu membuat Taehyung tidak tahan dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Ini sudah jam _tuju_ _h_ malam, sayang."

Jungkook mendelik, tangannya memukul dada Taehyung hingga kekasihnya itu meringgis. Berarti Jungkook sudah tidur lebih dari _lima_ jam. Tapi seingatnya, dia tadi tidur dipangkuan Taehyung. Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang dia tertidur disofa dengan Taehyung disebelahnya?

"Aku menggendongmu kesini. Aku takut tubuhmu akan sakit jika berlama-lama tertidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu."

Matanya kembali mengerjap pelan. Entah kenapa Taehyung selalu berhasil membaca pikirannya. Jungkook kembali meremat kemeja Taehyung.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya lembut

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Seulgi _noona_ , Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum, sudah menduga Jungkook akan bicara seperti ini. "Tapi Seulgi _noona_ yang membantuku disini, sayang. Dia sekretaris ayahmu, jadi dia yang tau banyak tentang perusahaan."

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati. Dulu ayahnya beberapa kali memaksanya untuk mulai belajar di perusahaan dengan menjadi sekretaris ayahnya. Jungkook menolak, karena dia memang tidak suka hal yang berbau bisnis dan apalagi posisi sekretaris baginya hanya untuk wanita seksi, dan Jungkook seorang lelaki.

Bahkan Jungkook sendiri yang mencarikan sekretaris untuk ayahnya dengan bantuan Namjoon dan akhirnya memilih Seulgi untuk mengurus keperluan ayahnya.

Sekarang Jungkook menyesal telah menolak tawaran ayahnya dulu. Benar kata Namjoon, Jungkook akan menyesal karena tidak belajar mulai saat itu. Coba saja dia mempelajari tentang perusahaan, pasti sekarang dia yang akan mendampingi Taehyung bukan Seulgi.

"Sayang?"

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya kembali menatap Taehyung dan semakin meremat kemeja kekasihnya itu.

"Eum.. Seulgi itu sekretaris ayah, bukan sekretarismu."

Alis Taehyung terangkat karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Kau harusnya memiliki sekretaris sendiri bukannya menggunakan sekretaris ayah, apa-apaan."

Taehyung tersenyum, sekarang dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya. "Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mencari sekretaris. Kau tau pekerjaan itu tidak mudah. Aku takut malah mendapatkan sekretaris yang salah."

Jungkook terlihat berpikir. Sudut bibir Taehyung berkedut menahan tawanya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar lucu.

"Aku pernah mempelajari tentang perusahaan sih. Walau hanya sebentar, tapi aku tau banyak hal disini. Aku kan pintar jadi mudah saja mempelajarinya."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, rasanya benar-benar gemas dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Tapi sekretaris hanya untuk wanita, sayang."

Jungkook mencebik, "Ayah bilang ada juga sekretaris laki-laki, kau tau."

Taehyung benar-benar ingat, Tuan Jeon pernah menceritakan tentang Jungkook yang tidak mau menjadi sekretaris beliau karena 'Sekretaris hanya untuk wanita'. Sekarang? Bahkan kekasihnya ini menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi nanti kau akan kelelahan, sayang."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Lebih baik daripada aku mati bosan dirumah."

Mata Taehyung berbinar, pura-pura terperangah dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Jadi kau akan menjadi sekretarisku?"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. Taehyung menahan senyumnya, dia tidak boleh menghancurkan moment kekasihnya.

"Astaga, kekasihku sudah dewasa. Bahkan kau mau membantu pekerjaanku. Aku tidak akan ragu untuk menikahimu nanti."

Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu lalu memukul dadanya pelan. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan erat. Kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sayang."

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengecup rahang Taehyung singkat. "Aku juga, sayang."

Taehyung tersenyum jahil. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sayang'. Biasanya Jungkook akan memanggil namanya atau hanya 'Tae' saat dia ingin bermanja-manjaan dan sekarang 'sayang?'.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu tadi. Apa kau bilang?"

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Dia malu untuk mengatakannya tadi dan sekarang Taehyung memintanya mengulangi lagi? Tidak mungkin.

"Taehyung bodoh"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, "Sepertinya bukan begitu tadi."

Jungkook berdecak gusar dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Taehyung. Namum Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang. Jangan marah"

Jungkook mencebik lalu membalas pelukan Taehyung, "Kau sudah tau kan aku tidak suka mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tapi tadi kau mengatakannya"

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan kekasihnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Oke. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, hm"

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?"

Taehyung terkekeh lalu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar, sayang."

Setelahnya Taehyung memejamkan matanya tertidur. Kepala Jungkook mendongak menatap wajah tidur Taehyung. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi kekasihnya lalu membelai turun ke alis tebalnya, mata tajamnya, mengusap bulu mata lentiknya, hidung mancungnya, pipinya dan rahang tegas kekasihnya hingga berakhir di dagu runcingnya. Dimatanya Taehyung benar-benar sempurnya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil hingga wajahnya berada didekat wajah Taehyung. Bibirnya mengecup bibir Taehyung singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Sangat mencintaimu." gumamnya pelan, takut-takut Taehyung akan mendengarnya.

Bibirnya kembali mengecup bibir Taehyung sedikit lebih lama. Rasanya Jungkook merindukan bibir Taehyung yang memagut bibirnya lalu memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut Jungkook lalu turun ke lehernya.. Jungkook menggeleng pelan mengilangkan semua pikiran kotornya.

"Bagaimana cara Taehyung menciumku ya?" gumamnya pelan

Jungkook tidak pernah memulai ciuman sebelumnya, hanya Taehyung yang selalu memulai, menuntun dan memimpinnya. Jadi Jungkook ingin mencobanya sekarang karena jika saat Taehyung sadar, Jungkook akan merasa benar-benar malu.

Bibirnya mendekat lalu kembali menempelkannya pada bibir Taehyung. Mengisap pelan bibir atas dan bawah kekasihnya sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana yang biasa dilakukan Taehyung.

Pupil matanya melebar saat merasa Taehyung membalas ciumannya. Jungkook ingin melepaskan ciumannya namun tangan Taehyung menahan kepalanya dengan mendorong lehernya hingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Jungkook melenguh pelan saat Taehyung mencicipi rongga mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya. Taehyung benar-benar pandai berciuman.

Taehyung mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan menghisap lalu menjilat sudut bibir Jungkook yang basah karena saliva mereka. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak benar-benar tertidur, dia mendengar semuanya namun menahannya karena ingin tau apa yang akan kekasihnya ini lakukan. Namun saat Jungkook menggodanya dengan ciuman polos, Taehyung tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Jungkook setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tidur. Tapi ciumanmu membangkitkanku, sayang."

Bibirnya kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook yang sudah memerah. Biarkanlah dia berbohong kali ini, karena Taehyung tau Jungkook adalah anak pemalu jadi jika tertangkap basah telah mengatakan hal itu, Jungkook akan benar-benar malu dan merasa harga dirinya jatuh. Taehyung hanya ingin menjaga perasaan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Ciye tetet peka..

But wait, kenapa aku yang jadinya baper nulisnya. Taehyung bener" dewasa disini yalord. TT

Sisain satu buat gue yang kaya tetet pliseu.

Sebenernya aku pengen bikin mereka bertengkar gitu tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi gak jadi deh wqwq

Gimana tetet udah keren belum sikap dewasanya?

Chapter ini tuh menunjukan bahwa _Uke_ _always right._ Gimanapun pokoknya tetet salah dan Jk yang bener wqwqeq

Masih suka sama ff ini?

Aku pengennya buat sampe chapter 10 aja, jadi aku percepat alurnya.

Takutnya kalo panjang-panjang kalian bakal bosen sama ff ini.

Itu aja sih, ehe.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.

Thanks~

 ** _-Ai_**

 ** _-2017.06.26_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything**

 **Chapter 8: _My Secretary_**

.

.

.

Pagi ini para pegawai _J's Corp._ terlihat heboh. Bagaimana tidak? Anak tunggal dari CEO mereka datang dan bekerja di perusahaan. Hal yang memang seharusnya terjadi, namun mengingat pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya membuat hal ini menjadi sebuah keajaiban bagi mereka.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat berpapasan dengan pegawai di perusahannya dengan tangan Taehyung yang mengamit tangannya. Ini bahkan masih pagi, namun kekasihnya itu sudah membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau siap untuk bekerja hari ini?"

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk semangat. Jungkook semangat untuk bekerja hari ini, ditambah Taehyung benar-benar terlihat tampan membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Ini meja kerjamu, sayang."

Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat posisi meja kerjanya, "Tidak satu ruangan denganmu?"

Taehyung terkekeh. Tangannya mencubit hidung Jungkook pelan, "Tidak, sayang."

Jungkook mencebik kesal. Dia baru ingat jika ruangan sekretaris akan terpisah dengan ruangan CEO. Padahal tujuannya bekerja disini adalah memandang Taehyung seharian.

"Nanti kita makan siang bersama, _call?_ "

Jungkook mengangguk malas. Moodnya sudah terlanjur turun melihat meja kerjanya. Bahkan rasanya dia ingin kembali pulang dan bergelung dibawah selimut.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut kekasihnya hingga helai yang sudah tertata rapi kini sedikit berantakan. "Jangan cemberut, sayang. Jika kau bosan masuk saja ke ruanganku."

Kepala pemuda Jeon itu hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa berniat membalasnya dengan kata-kata. Taehyung tau kekasihnya berada dalam mood yang buruk.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jeon itu?"

Pandangan yang awalnya terfokus pada dokumen yang dipegangnya kini beralih pada Namjoon yang duduk santai dihadapannya. Taehyung sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang diberikan Namjoon dan lelaki itu tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat fokusnya terbagi.

"Jeon?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas. Kim Taehyung ternyata agak bodoh. "Kekasihmu."

"Ah… Memang ada apa _, hyung_?" tanyanya

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya dia mau bekerja tanpa dipaksa."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil lalu kembali membaca dokumen dihadapannya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau bekerja sekarang." gumamnya

"Mungkin Jeon terlalu mencintaimu."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Kenapa kau memanggilnya Jeon _, hyung?_ "

Namjoon mendengus pelan. Satu kakinya menyilang diatas kaki yang lain. "Aku terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu. Hanya dihadapan ayahnya saja aku memanggilnya tuan muda."

"Kau dekat dengannya?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak juga."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Setaunya, jika kau memiliki panggilan khusus untuk seseorang itu artinya kau dekat dengannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kasus Namjoon saat ini?

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya ringan, berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya juga untuk peduli masalah spele begitu.

Namun suara Namjoon kembali menginterupsinya, "Aku ingatkan kau untuk jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jeon."

Kali ini pandangannya benar-benar terfokus pada _namja_ yang berusia lebih tua darinya. "Kenapa begitu?"

Namjoon menatapnya serius, "Setauku, Jeon memiliki banyak musuh. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi korban dari musuhnya." tidak ada candaan dalam setiap ucapannya.

Sebagaimana bodohnya dia, Taehyung tau taktik licik orang lain. Dia sering mempelajari ini dalam lingkungannya.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Apa kau termasuk musuhnya, _hyung?_ "

Namjoon terkekeh. Ternyata bukan hanya bodoh tapi Taehyung juga idiot.

" _Tsk._ Jika aku musuhnya, sudah dari dulu aku hancurkan perusahaan ini."

Tangannya terlipat didepan dada, "Aku sudah berkali-kali diberikan tugas untuk melindungi Jeon setiap ayahnya mendapatkan ancaman dari saingannya." imbuhnya

Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit. Tidak menyangka jika seorang seperti Jungkook sering menjadi sasaran kejahatan. "Kenapa Jungkook yang menjadi sasarannya?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Kau masih baru di dunia bisnis jadi wajar saja tidak mengetahui ini.."

"Kau tau ada banyak cara yang digunakan seseorang untuk melancarkan bisnisnya. Termasuk dengan menggunakan cara kotor."

Kini tangannya bertumpu pada meja didepannya. Matanya menatap Taehyung serius, "Termasuk dengan menggunakan orang terdekat sebagai umpan."

Kepala Taehyung terasa berdenyut mendengarnya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapan Namjoon. Terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti oleh otaknya.

Namjoon mendengus kesal, "Sederhananya, Jika kau terlihat dekat dengan Jeon. Kau bisa menjadi umpan mereka untuk menjatuhkan Jeon."

Mata Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali. Akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Namjoon.

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak ingin dekat dengannya?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Aku lebih nyaman jika mengawasinya dari jauh."

"Oh- Jadi kau mengawasinya setiap saat?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Tapi terkadang aku bertukar dengan temanku. Ini misi rahasia yang diberikan Tuan Jeon untukku, jadi jangan katakan apapun pada Jeon."

.

.

Bibirnya mencebik kesal menatap dokumen yang harus dipilahnya sebelum diserahkan kepada Taehyung untuk diperiksa kembali. Jungkook sebenarnya jenuh. Bahkan saking jenuhnya, matanya berkali-kali melirik jam digital yang menempel di dinding ruang kerjanya.

"Jam istirahatnya lama sekali. Sial." umpatnya kesal

Entah jamnya yang rusak atau waktu yang berjalan lambat, karena rasanya daritadi jam hanya menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Itu tandanya waktu makan siang satu jam lagi.

Matanya kembali terfokus pada dokumen yang dipegangnya. Berkali-kali menggumamkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap semangat. Walaupun berkali-kali juga dirinya merasa jenuh dan bosan.

"Ini Jeon."

Jungkook mencebik kesal saat dengan seenak pantatnya Namjoon melempar satu map dokumen kearah meja kerjanya, membuat meja yang awalnya sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Kau bisa menaruhnya dengan sopan kan."

Namjoon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk siapapun yang memasukkan Namjoon kedalam perusahaan ayahnya.

.

.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya kearah pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. Barusaja dia ingin marah pada siapapun yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, namun urung dilakukan saat melihat Jungkook lah pelakunya.

Kekasihnya itu berjalan mendekati mejanya setelah menutup pintu ruangannya perlahan lalu menaruh setumpuk dokumen yang harus ditandatanganinya diatas meja kerjanya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Jungkook terlihat sangat lelah membuatnya sedikit merasa kasihan. Bagaimanapun, Taehyung tidak suka melihat kekasihnya ini kelelahan. Taehyung tidak mau Jungkook nya sampai jatuh sakit.

Pemuda Jeon itu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Sikunya bertumpu pada meja dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada tangannya, menatap Taehyung serius.

Taehyung mencubit hidung kekasihnya gemas, "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Kau sibuk?"

Sebenarnya Taehyung cukup sibuk karena masih banyak dokumen yang harus diperiksanya, namun melihat kekasihnya yang sepertinya butuh dimanja membuat kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku ingin _cuddling._ " bisiknya pelan

Bibir pemuda Kim itu tersenyum lebar lalu mendorong sedikit kursi kerjanya. "Kemarilah."

Mata Jungkook berbinar lalu dengan cepat melangkah memutari meja kerja Taehyung dan duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya. Kakinya menggantung dikedua sisi tubuh Taehyung dengan tubuh depan mereka yang menempel.

Jungkook memeluk leher kekasihnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, "Aku lelah." rengeknya

Tangan besar Taehyung mengusap kepala belakang kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Pipi kanan Jungkook dikecup berkali-kali. "Istirahatlah sayang. Nanti aku bangunkan."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi."

Taehyung bergumam pelan lalu kembali terfokus pada pekerjaannya. Sesekali tangannya akan mengusap helai kekasihnya atau mencium pipi kekasihnya. Taehyung melakukannya selembut mungkin, berusaha tidak membuat Jungkook terbangun.

Tubuh Jungkook menggeliat pelan. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan langsung merasakan beban berat menimpa bahunya. Tanpa melihatnya Jungkook tau, Taehyung tertidur dengan kepala yang tersampir pada ceruk leher Jungkook.

Posisi mereka masih sama, sepertinya Taehyung kelelahan karena pekerjaannya dan berakhir ikut tertidur seperti ini. Jungkook sedikit merasa bersalah, pasti kaki kekasihnya kebas karena menahan beban tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook menggerakkan tubuh Taehyung pelan, " _By, Baby._ "

Taehyung menggeliat pelan namun matanya masih terpejam. Jungkook kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, sedikit lebih keras. " _By._ Ayo bangun. Kau tidak ingin makan?"

Kini mata Taehyung mulai terbuka walaupun wajah kekasihnya terlihat masih lelah, namun jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang membuat Jungkook harus melakukan ini daripada mereka mati kelaparan.

"Taehyung-ah, ayo bangun dan kita makan siang."

Jungkook turun dari pangkuan Taehyung. Tangannya merapikan sedikit penampilannya lalu merapikan penampilan kekasihnya juga. Bagaimanapun Taehyung adalah seorang CEO, jadi penampilannya harus rapi setiap saat.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, kini Jungkook disibukkan dengan data yang sedang disiapkan untuk rapat satu jam lagi. Ini termasuk rapat penting karena membahas masalah produk yang dihasilkan _J's Corp._

Kakinya melangkah sigap menuju ruang rapat dengan tangan yang penuh membawa beberapa berkas yang dibutuhkan. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan pegawai yang lain.

"Ah- ini benar-benar merepotkan." gumamnya sambil menaruh berkas yang dibawanya diatas meja yang akan dipakai rapat nanti

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega saat menempatkan berkas terakhirnya. Jungkook duduk di salah satu kursi, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah. Bekerja seperti ini adalah hal yang pertama baginya, jadi wajar saja jika Jungkook menganggap ini cukup melelahkan.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu saat merasa seseorang mendorong tuasnya. Tubuhnya otomatis berdiri canggung saat melihat beberapa karyawan mulai memasuki ruangan. Semua tersenyum ramah dan menyapanya, namun Jungkook cukup canggung untuk membalas sapaan mereka.

"Oh- kau sudah disini?"

Kepalanya mendongak saat mendengar suara Taehyung. Kekasihnya berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau sudah siap untuk rapat?"

Jungkook melirik segala arah, semua orang memperhatikan mereka dan Taehyung dengan bodohnya tidak peduli.

Kepala Jungkook menunduk dalam, terlalu malu bahkan Jungkook ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup untuk saat ini.

"Lakukan saja rapatnya." cicitnya pelan

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi, "Baiklah."

.

.

Jungkook merutuk dalam hati. Seluruh umpatan tersemat dalam hatinya untuk Taehyung yang sekarang berjalan santai disampingnya.

Selama rapat tadi, Taehyung terus memperhatikannya bahkan beberapa kali tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kearahnya. Jungkook seharusnya tersipu, tapi melihat tatapan semua orang yang berada diruang rapat saat itu membuatnya malu. Bahkan Taehyung juga menyadari jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian namun memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Walaupun pada akhirnya Taehyung tetap mengerti apa yang dibahas saat rapat dan bisa memberikan pendapatnya, tetap saja sikap Taehyung membuat Jungkook kesal setengah mati.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuatku malu?"

Taehyung menoleh kearahnya sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada permainan di ponselnya, "Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat wajahmu tadi."

Jungkook mencebik kesal, "Menyebalkan."

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Sejujurnya, Jungkook yang marah-marah begini terlihat lebih menggemaskan dan Taehyung menyukainya.

"Setelah ini mau makan dulu atau langsung pulang saja?"

Jungkook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat berjalan. Menunjukkan seberapa kesalnya dia pada Taehyung. Namun hal itu justru membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Pulang saja!"

Taehyung mengangguk paham. Tangan kirinya melingkar pada pinggang Jungkook dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu mendekat. Kini pandangannya terfokus pada wajah kekasihnya.

"Kita pulang lalu aku akan memakanmu. Sepertinya ide bagus."

Jungkook mendelik. Tangannya disilangkan didepan dadanya, membentuk postur perlindungan yang membuat Taehyung tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak memiliki payudara, sayang."

"YA!"

Taehyung tersentak mendengar teriakan kekasihnya, senyum lebar ditunjukkan untuk meredam emosi kekasihnya. "Aku hanya bercanda sayang."

Jungkook mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk mengabaikan kekasihnya itu. Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat saat melihat mobil mereka sudah tiba, tidak peduli dengan Taehyung yang memanggil namanya.

Taehyung tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat Jungkook merajuk dan buru-buru masuk mobil. Benar-benar menggemaskan dan Taehyung tidak sabar untuk mengigitnya.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah samping kanannya saat merasa seseorang memperhatikan mereka. Tidak ada siapapun disana, namun Taehyung yakin ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Tiba-tiba ucapan Namjoon tadi pagi kembali terngiang dipikirannya. Apa orang itu salah satu musuh keluarga Jeon? Atau orang suruhan untuk mengintai Jungkook?

Bahunya terangkat ringan lalu kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya yang sudah ditempati Jungkook. Taehyung tidak ingin hal seperti ini menjadi beban untuknya. Dibandingkan khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi dengan kekasihnya, Taehyung lebih memikirkan bagaimana menjaga dan membuat kekasihnya bahagia setiap saat.

Jika orang itu datang dan ingin mencelakai kekasihnya, Taehyung akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Jungkook dan tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menghapus senyum di wajah Jungkook. Sampai kapanpun.

.

.

Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam duduk santai disofa pribadinya. Kakinya menyilang di kaki lainnya. Aura mencekam memenuhi ruangannya.

"Kau sudah menemukan profilnya?"

Lelaki yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk didepannya mulai tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja, tuan."

"Katakan."

Kepala lelaki itu terangkat dan menatap tuannya serius. "Dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Jeon. Aku pikir dia anak biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa darinya."

Tuannya mengangguk, "Aku memiliki tugas lain untukmu."

Kepalanya tertunduk patuh, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik."

Jari tuannya menjentik diudara saat sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikirannya. Seringaian terukir dibibirnya, "Bunuh si tua Jeon."

Kepalanya langsung mendongak mendengar perintah tuannya, "Tapi bukankah tujuan kita untuk membunuh Jeon Jungkook?"

Tuannya terkekeh, "Jika Jungkook kehilangan ayahnya, maka dunianya akan hancur."

"Ta-tapi tuan."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Tangannya mengepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Jangan katakan setelah lama bekerja dengan Jeon itu kau sekarang menjadi anjingnya."

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Walaupun hatinya sedikit menjerit seolah dirinya sedang berbohong.

"Maka lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Namjoon-ah."

Tangan Namjoon semakin terkepal hingga buku jarinya memutih. Entah, ada perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan memenuhi hatinya hingga sesak. Bibirnya bergetar saat berusaha mengucapkannya, "Ba-baik, tuan."

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hai~

Aku balik dan buat chapter ini dengan susah payah.

Dan chapter ini aku post sebagai tanda bahwa ff ini gak bakal dilanjut alias DISCONTINUED.

Why? Disini aku kasi alasannya.

First, setelah aku pahami ternyata aku gak ahli bikin fluffy begini. Aku lebih ahli bikin creepy" gitu, iyagak sih? wkwk

Second, Aku udah buntu mau lanjutin ff ini gimana lagi. Seriusan.

Third, Sepertinya kalian udah gak minat lagi sama ff ini.

Forth, Kalau ada inspirasi lagi mungkin bakal dilanjut. Kalau ya kalau wkwk

Fifth, Aku juga yakin kalau chapter ini buruk. Akupun bacanya males banget wkwk maaf:"

Seriusan sebenernya aku pengen selesaiin ff ini, tapi gimana ya setiap bikin lanjutannya langsung buntu. Bahkan setiap nulis aku bakal cek udah berapa words yang aku ketik dan ternyata masih segitu" aja. Chapter ini terbengkalai 1 minggu dengan 200words, miris wkwk

Aku minta maaf buat _readers_ yang setia nungguin ff ini lanjut. Maaf banget maaf!

Aku janji nanti di ff lainnya bakal aku selipin fluff nya kok dan berusaha gak terbengkalai kyk ff ini.

Aku harap kalian gak kecewa:" Tapi kalo kecewa juga gapapa karena ini salahku juga:"

Akhir kata,

 _Thanks and Sorry._

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.1_** ** _5_**


End file.
